25 Days of Supernatural
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: ""Let's have a Christmas party, bitches," Charlie said with a large grin." A 25 day Christmas inspired, collaborative fanfiction for our cute Team Free Will. With cute linear stories leading up to Christmas Day. As well as a few AUs
1. Let's Have a Christmas Party

**AN:** Hey Cuties~ Welcome to 25 Days of Supernatural. This is a 25 day long story inspired by our Christmas season and our favourite lovely Supernatural Characters. This is a collaborative piece, each chapter will be written by one of three people and the last will be written by all of us.

My two conspirators in this project are** DeanlovesCas (PocketFullofFandom on tumblr) and IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp on tumblr)**. Each chapter will have who wrote it in an author's note above.** The story is linear, mostly, and we will throw in a few AUs in there**.** It will be mentioned in the Author's not if the chapter is an AU to avoid confusion**. But other than that enjoy this Christmas inspired Supernatural fanficiton!

* * *

The bunker door swung open and closed with a clange. The winchester brother's looked at each other confused then to the boy. Bouncing ginger curls made their way down the stairs as the perky girl descended.

"What's up nerds?" She calls as she approaches.

The two smile and meet her halfway. They both embrace her.

"Charlie, what brings you around here?" Sam asks with a quizzical look.

"Oh I was in town for some larping and I thought I would pay a visit," she smiled at the boys. "But that isn't the only reason I am here. Call everyone else in for a team meeting." Both of the boys gave her a questioning look. "I'll explain when everyone is gathered."

Dean shrugged and went off to pull Kevin away from the T.V. set and get Cas. Sam ducked into the kitchen get Crowley away from whatever he was cooking and to find Gabriel. Charlie scrounged through the closets to find herself an easel, blank pad of paper, and some markers. Finding her supplies she set them at the end of a table and waited patiently for the boys to gather. She smiled at them all as she flipped open the large pad of paper and wrote across the top of it.

"Let's have a Christmas party bitches," She said with a large grin.

All the men exchanged glances before looking back to Charlie.

"Woah, Charlie, what's got you on this all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"Well I was chatting on the Moondore site and they were talking about having a Christmas get together and I thought, 'Well I know someone who is probably going to have a drab Christmas'. So I wanted to throw our own Christmas party."

"Charlie, our job doesn't exactly leave Christmas open when we want it to," Dean explained.

Charlie sighed and turned back to the paper, "that brings me to rule number one." She said as she wrote across the page. "No hunting until after Christmas."

"We can't do that Charlie you know how important it is that we are always on the job," Sam said.

"It won't hurt to take a break for twenty five days, Sam. I promise the world won't explode or anything." Charlie tapped the marker on her thigh.

"We don't exactly have the stuff for this either," Dean added.

"I'll get to that, but for now, no hunting." Charlie huffed.

"Objection," Kevin interjected.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "yes Kevin?"

"What if there are cases nearby that won't take long and would probably ruin Christmas if not taken care of?" The boy smirked.

Charlie narrowed her eyes with a smile, "fair point." She made a small bullet underneath the first rule. "Alright, no hunting until after Christmas except if the case is nearby and will take less than two days."

"You know Charlie, Christmas doesn't always work out for us," Sam said.

"Well have you ever really tried?" Charlie folded her arms defiantly.

"Yes actually, and we nearly got eaten," Dean chuckled.

"Come on guys, this could be good for us. You finally have a home, and this is Kevin and my first Christmas without anyone, and probably the first Christmas Crowley is spending as a civil person. You guys even have your angel boyfriends to spend it with. We need to let loose and have a little fun Christmas is a great holiday, great for lovers and for family," Charlie looked across the group. She could see Kevin nodding in agreement with her and the rest were pondering.

"I agree with her Samsquatch," Gabriel said with a grin.

"Gabe, why am I not surprised," Sam chuckled.

"Christmas is fun, it's the greatest time of the year afterall. Let's string up some lights, get presents and eat a whole bunch of sweets. You've saved the world how many times? You deserve a break." Gabriel smiled and bumped his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I suppose throwing a Christmas party wouldn't hurt," Sam smiled.

Cas looked over at Dean then back to Charlie, "I have never had a proper Christmas celebration here on earth."

Dean glanced over to his angel and sighed, "alright. Your terms are pretty fair anyway."

Charlie's face lit up and she pulled out another marker to start writing more down.

"Alright, regarding the tree and decorations I have a credit card with a large amount of money perfect for buying them all, as well as presents. I say we have one big shopping day dedicated to that. You have plenty of space and electricity in here to have quite a bit of decorations so I say let's go all out." She wrote across the board a list of things they would need.

"Geez, do we really need all of that?" Dean complained.

"Yes we do," Charlie shot him a glare. "I figure you guys may not use them often so it will be fun to use them at least once. Alright, Crowley since you are the resident cook I am depending on you to make the Christmas meal and sweets for the party, as well as a Christmas cake. The boys are at your disposal as helper monkeys." Charlie grinned.

Crowley grinned back, "sounds like a wonderful plan. I'd be more than happy to have the boys running around doing my bidding." Sam, Dean, and Kevin rolled their eyes at the ex-king.

"Dean I am sure you know the right kinds of alcohol for the party so you are in charge of that, Kevin you and I will come up with the games and entertainment. Sam I am leaving you in charge of decorating because you are the tallest and most organized. Gabriel try not to pull too many pranks." Gabriel smiled at the comment. "I believe that is about everything."

Charlie sat her pen down and the room began to buzz as they all talked animatedly, growing excited about the party. Charlie and Kevin discussed what the entertainment was going to be. Dean argued with Crowley on what kind of pie to bake and if he should discard the Christmas cake idea and make more pie. Cas, Gabe, and Sam all discussed how they think the rooms should be decorated. Every once in a while someone would go up and write something on the paper, making the list grow.

Charlie glanced at her watch and rose from the table. She returned the easel to it's closet and pulled the paper from the large kept talking until she stood at the head of the table again.

"Just to make sure you guys remember everything and don't go running off to some estranged hunting trip I am going to tape this to the door on my way out," Charlie smile.

Everyone chuckled as they stood and gave her a hug and said their farewells before watching her head up the stairs and tape the paper to the door at eye level. She turned and gave everyone the Ta'al and said, "peace out bitches," before exiting the bunker.


	2. Let It Snow

written by IwRiT4yOu (lucifers-otp on tumblr))

* * *

Gabriel sighed and threw himself on the couch to next to the tallest man and complained, "How are we supposed to celebrate Christmas if there is no snow?"

Castiel squinted at his brother and spoke up from his spot across the room, "It is only the second day of December, and Christmas is 23 days away. There is plenty of time for it to snow before Christmas merriments."

Gabriel laughed at his brother, "No Cas, the Christmas activities don't just happen the day of, you celebrate Christmas all month! There are things like tree shopping, ice skating, decorating, caroling, seeing the lights, etc. But it's no fun without snow to set the mood."

Kevin looked up from the book he had been reading, "Well you're angels, can't you take us to a place where there is snow?"

Gabriel's face lit up and a devilish smile flashed across his face. Everyone stared at the man for a moment before he spoke, "To Canada!"

All the humans in the room yelled as Gabriel snapped his fingers. Seconds later everyone was knee deep in powder white snow. A great storm was blowing all around them making it hard for them to see each other across the mere five feet in between them all. Kevin, Sam and Dean all wrapped their arms around themselves to try and stop themselves from freezing seeing as they were all only wearing pants and short-sleeve shirts.

Teeth chattering, Dean glared at the older angel, "G-G-Gabriel, t-take us b-b-back."

Gabriel grinned sheepishly and snapped his fingers again. When they landed they were all wearing coats, boots, scarves and hats, and they had landed just on the outskirts of a small, calm town covered with snow. It looked like Chistmas town just out of a story book. Sam and Kevin ran forward eagerly wanting to see everything. Dean looked around excitedly but kept himself together. Cas and Gabe stayed in the back smiling and admiring the sights.

There was a candy and toy shop on the right along with fresh produce shop that was closed for the season. There were several rows of houses lining the city, surrounding the city center which had a large tree decorated with everything you could imagine. Kevin and Sam were currently conversing about the tree.

Gabriel walked up to them and grinned, "A story book Christmas. Fair warning though, I don't think we are in the same time period."

Castiel glared at his brother, "Gabriel, you know we aren't supposed to go back in time. It messes up the time line."

Dean threw his arm around the short angel, "Aww, come on Cas. It'll be fun. Besides," he looked over towards his brother, "Look at how happy Sam is."

Castiel looked at Dean. The happiness on his face as he watched his brother scrambled Cas's thoughts. He looked at the arm on his shoulders and blushed. Finally he looked down at the ground to hide his face and he fought to speak, "I guess.. A few hours couldn't… hurt."

Dean whooped and joined his brother and the young prophet as they walked around the city admiring the decorations. Gabriel joined his brother and put his arm around Cas like Dean had just moments ago.

"Ah, the soft spot of an angel in love," Gabriel whispered grinning.

Castiel glared at his brother and pushed his arm off, walking swiftly to catch up with their humans. Gabriel followed him, laughing all the way. Castiel and Gabriel followed around the three easily entertained humans as they explored the stores, the tree, had a mini snowball fight, and watched the carolers. They stopped for a minute in a small shop to grab a bite to eat; by then hours had passed and Castiel spoke up once again.

"I really think that we should head back. It should be night soon in our time and we don't want to make a tear in the fabric of time by being here too long."

Dean, Kevin and Gabriel all had their mouths open, ready to complain, but Sam interrupted them all. "I agree with Cas, we've had a ton of fun today, but honestly something really bad could happen if we're here too long."

Dean and Gabriel couldn't argue with Sam and Cas both being on the same side, but Kevin pouted in his seat. After they had finished eating, they gathered in a location just out of sight of the inhabitants of the village.

They landed just outside the door of the bunker and when they all opened their eyes they stared in awe at the little white flakes falling from the sky. They all smiled and looked up at the sky. The sun had just finished setting and a thin layer of clouds covered the sky. Every flake that hit the ground stuck, and soon there would be a thin layer of snow on the ground.

Gabriel, Kevin and Sam ran around the "yard" in front of the bunker trying to catch a flake or two. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. After half an hour the snow began to fall harder, and a few inches had gathered across the entire yard. Kevin was able to reach down and gather up enough snow to make a snowball and chuck it at Dean. Dean, in turn, finally ran out into the yard to tackle the boy.

Castiel watched happily as Dean tackled Kevin and they wrestled for a minute. Gabriel was trying to build a snow fort, without much luck, and Sam was standing leaning against a tree. Castiel walked through the yard to join him as the other three continued to play.

Sam greeted the angel as he drew closer, "Hey Cas, how's it going?"

"I am well," Castiel stated, "It is great that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"It's always been Dean and I's favorite day." Sam stated.

"Christmas?" Castiel asked.

Sam smiled, "Nah. The day of the first fall of snow for the season."

Castiel looked around at all the smiles on his friend's and family's faces. They were all wind chilled and rosy, but everyone seemed happy. He looked back at Sam and nodded, "I think it is my favorite day as well."


	3. Hot Chocolate

Written by me~ :D Tumblr: Iron-Frosted-Fiction

* * *

A chilling air rushed through the bunker as the door was quickly opened then shut. All of the occupants shivered as it brushed goose bumps across their skin. The snow had begun to fall early that morning. It fell heavy, adding onto the layers that had been building up over the days. Sam shook the now melting flakes out of his hair as he set a few bags of groceries onto the table. He could hear his older brother huff as he rounded the corner.

"It is too damn cold," Dean complained.

"Well it is winter," Sam chided.

Dean punched his brother lightly and helped put away the groceries. They chatted idly as they made their way to the kitchen. The sound of drawers and cupboards opening echoed through the halls as they placed the food where it belonged. Dean reached into one of the paper bags and pulled out a can that seemed peculiarly bigger than the others. His brows knit together as he read the label.

"Hot chocolate?" Dean looked over at his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"Seemed like a good idea since it has been getting colder. Gabe likes it, and you never know, Cas may like it." Sam shrugged.

Dean raised an eyebrow and set the can next to the coffee. He was sure the angel would be fine without such a childish drink. But it didn't hurt to have it. Once finished putting away the groceries the boys headed out the living area where they had set up a television and some couches. Kevin sat at one end of the couch watching some show about wedding dresses. Dean rolled his eyes at the weird interests the prophet had. On the other end of the couch there seemed to be a large blob of fabric and blankets. Dean rounded the couch and inspected the strange thing.

A small chuckle escaped the hunter as he realized that the blob was actually his angel, Castiel. The smaller man had wrapped himself in 3 sweaters, two jackets, and two thick blankets. Apparently the cold had gotten to him and he had not grown a fondness to it. Sam sat in an adjacent chair and chuckled as well. Dean smiled and sighed, giving in to a stupid idea.

"Come on Cas, I have something that will warm you up." Dean held his hand out and Cas unburied himself. He took Dean's hand and let himself be led to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as Dean pulled down their green and blue mugs and poured milk into them. He popped the mugs into the microwave for a little over a minute then dumped a good scoop of chocolate mix and some sugar into the steaming milk. He mixed them together and handed Cas the blue mug.

"It's hot chocolate. Be careful not to burn your tongue," Dean said as he sipped his drink.

Cas eyed the mixture and gave it a curious sniff. A pleasing sweetness filled his nose and his breath came out in a sigh. He took a sip from the mug happily. The chocolate rolled smoothly over his tongue, creamy, sweet, and warming. Cas could feel his chest warm as he drank more. The feeling reminded him of Dean's smile. It was the same warmth.

A smiled formed across Cas' lips as he looked into the half empty mug. He finally understood why Gabriel had wanted Sam to get the drink so much. The sweet flavour gave a feeling of lightheartedness and the warmth was synonymous to the sunrise. It was truly magical.

"Thank you Dean, I love this," Cas said as he looked up at Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean's face coloured a light shade of pink and he gave Cas a kiss back. He sipped his hot chocolate while watching the ex-angel contentedly.


	4. Snowmoose

Written by Deanlovescas (Pocketfulloffandom on tumblr)

* * *

A fresh dust of snow blanketed the wet layers beneath as the afternoon sun sat high in the sky. The white shined with the light of a million crystals. The spectating angel's heart fluttered excitedly. His eyes shining similarly.

"Dean, it snowed!" Castiel came running to the table where Dean sat drinking a bottle of beer.

"So? It's been snowing for a while," Dean said raising an eyebrow and looked up at the angel.

Castiel folded his arms, "I want to go out and see it."

The hunter sighed and leaned back in his chair, "make sure to dress warm. Don't need your wings freezing off."

"I want you to come with me." The angel pouted.

"Better give him what he wants Deano." Gabriel said walking into the room with Sam right next to him, "He's mastered the puppy face by now."

"Why do you want to go out there so badly anyways Cas?" Dean asked running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I want to build a snowman." The angel answered with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea," Sam interrupted, "Why don't we all go build one together?"

Dean put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, fine whatever. Looks like I'm out numbered. Go get ready and we'll all go out and build a freaking snowman."

Castiel's smile widened and he grabbed Dean's hand, "Will you help me get ready?"

A small blush crossed the hunters cheeks and he gave a nod, "Yeah, come on."

"Why do I have to wear so much stuff?" Castiel asked as Dean wrapped a second scarf around the angel's neck.

"We can't have you getting sick, besides you'll thank me later." Dean slipped his own leather jacket on and a pair of gloves he looked at Cas and smiled. "Come on let's get this over with." The hunter felt the angel grab his hand and pull him towards the door.

As the angel stepped outside his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, everything was white and perfect; all the snow glistened as the rays of sunlight touched down on it. "It's so beautiful." Cas said under his breath.

Meanwhile Gabriel and Sam were across the yard laughing at how Cas looked like a giant marshmallow with all the layers of clothing and coats he had on. "Hey Castiel think you have enough coats on?" Gabriel shouted as Sam leaned against a tree laughing so hard he needed support to stay standing. The angel blushed from embarrassment and looked at Dean he pulled a few of his coats off and tossed them to the ground.

Dean sighed, "Aw Cas don't listen to them, their just being dicks."

The angel stripped all his coats off until all that was left of them was his tan trench coat.

"That's better, now let's build that snowman!" Gabriel shouted with a grin as he grabbed some snow and formed it into a ball.

"Cas and I will build the bottom." Dean grabbed some snow doing the same as Gabriel did.

"I can make the head." Sam volunteered.

"Guess that leaves me with the middle." Gabe said as he began rolling his snow ball on the ground.

As soon as everyone agreed on who was doing what they all began building their pieces, Dean helped Cas roll around the snowball and as they worked together the snowball got bigger and bigger. Pretty soon it was big enough for the bottom of the snowman and Dean asked the other two to bring over their pieces. As they all began stacking the pieces Dean asked Cas to go find some sticks and buttons for the snowman's face. So the angel was off, he gathered an armful of sticks and all the buttons he could find inside.

By the time Cas had returned the snowman was stacked, and he couldn't help but giggle and how crooked and unproportional the snowman was. It sat at a slant with a very small head and the middle piece being bigger than the bottom piece. The angel put a gloved hand to his mouth to try and muffle his laughter. "Isn't it awesome?" Sam said with a grin as he took a step back to admire their work. "Dude, it doesn't even look like a snowman." Dean said as he looked over at his younger brother. Cas hurried closer and began to put buttons on for the eyes he grinned, "I think it looks perfect." Dean grabbed two sticks from Cas and put them in for the arms, "I guess it's not too bad." Sam grabbed some smaller buttons from Cas and began putting them in for the mouth, as they finished they all stepped back to admire their creation. Cas's eyes lit up he grinned, "It looks great guys!"

"I think it's missing something." Gab put a finger to his chin in thought. He smirked as he grabbed a two more sticks and stuck them on top of the Snowman's head so it looked like moose antlers, "There we go! Now it kind of looks like Sam." Dean and Cas erupted into laughter while Sam was less than pleased with his boyfriend. "That looks nothing like me!"

"Oh lighten up Samsquatch, I'm only joking. Besides you look much better than that pile of snow." Gabriel winked. Sam's cheeks flushed a light pink and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ew, what do you say we get inside before they begin to make out Cas?" Dean grabbed his angels hand and walked back towards the door inside.

When the two had gotten inside they stripped off all their wet layers of clothing and Dean grabbed a blanket wrapping it around Cas's shoulders. The angel had started to shiver when he stepped into the warmer air of the bunker. His hatred for the cold beginning to return now that the fun was over.

"Here, want some hot chocolate?" Dean asked.

The angel gave a nod and a smile, "yes please."

The hunter walked off to make hot chocolate for the two of them while Castiel sat in front of the fire holding the blanket close to him to stay warm. By the time Dean had finished making two cups of hot chocolate for his boyfriend he walked out to find Cas singing Silent Night to himself. Not wanting to interrupt the angel's singing Dean took soft foot steps towards Cas setting his hot chocolate on the ground next to him. Cas stopped as he saw Dean set the hot chocolate down he looked up at the man with pretty blue eyes and grinned.

"Thank you Dean." The angel said and picked up his mug of the hot liquid bringing it up to his lips and taking small sips.

Grinning the hunter sat down next to the angel, "No problem Cas." Dean brought his cup up to his lips to take a sip, but paused and looked over at his angel. "Cas, would you sing again?"

A blush crossed the angels face, "What would you like me to sing?"

Dean gave a shrug, "Something beautiful and Christmasy."

Castiel gave it a little thought and then began singing Holy Night, and before he even got to finish the song he found Dean asleep his head leaning against the angels shoulder. Smiling the angel finished the last few notes and kissed the top of the hunter's head, "O night, O night divine."


	5. AU: I'll Be Home For Christmas

**AN: Domestic AU. Main pairing: Sabriel, some side Destiel. AU will happen about every 5 chapters, give or take a few.**

**Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)**

* * *

Sam smiled a lot these days. Life had given him a lot to be thankful for. Up on the mantle he grinned at the pictures of his wedding to the goofy love of his life. His favorite of all the photos was the sealing kiss. He'd had to bend down even though Gabriel had gone on tip toes to try and "meet-in-the-middle". Sam smiled down at the picture on the coffee table of his brother, Cas and the little girl they had adopted, Savannah. She looked beautiful in the arms of two men who deserved every happiness in the world.

Sam looked outside. The sun had set several hours ago, and the snow was still falling. It was sure going to be a white Christmas. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together. Gabriel and Sam had tied the knot just under a year ago, and Savannah had joined the family three months later. All of the Winchesters were due to gather at the younger brother's house come Christmas morning. But one invitation was still pending.

Gabriel still had not returned home, and with Christmas day just mere minutes away, Sam was not hopeful for the return of his husband for Christmas.

A week ago, in the middle of the night, Gabe had received a call from his company asking him to go on an emergency trip to the middle of nowhere in Australia. Gabriel said he would give his answer when he arrived at work in the morning.

Sam was instantly awake sitting close to his husband. Gabriel smiled and kissed him, after a second Sam pulled back and questioned him.

"What did they want Gabe?"

Gabe laughed and pushed it off. "Just some emergency trip to Australia. If I decide to go I get to spend two weeks in the heat with Kangaroos. Not exactly my idea of fun."

"Think about it though Gabe, if you take this job it could help get you further up in the company. Mr. Terikson is going to need someone to take it over in a few years. That could be you."

Gabriel looked at Sam and laughed, "Sammy, you really think I'm cut out to run a company? If destiny really wants me to get that job, then I can get it without an emergency trip to 'Crikey Country'."

"Yeah, I can see you in that position Gabe. When we first met you were a bartender. You joined the company to impress me and look how far you've gotten. Imagine how far you could get if you just wanted to impress yourself!"

"Sammy, I'm always impressed with myself. I convinced my moose of a boyfriend to marry me, how much better can I get?"

Sam laughed and bumped lightly against his husband. "I'm trying to be serious here Gabe. I really think that you should take the job. You'll thank me in a year or two when you own the company, making more money than you can ever imagine, with a husband you trapped into marriage, and a kid you love."

Gabriel looked up at Sam and chuckled. "You want to have kids with me Sammy?"

Sam thought back on what he had said and laughed to hide a blush. "I know we haven't talked about it, but maybe one day..."

Gabriel pulled Sam's head down, smashing their lips together. Sam smiled melting against his husband. Neither could imagine being with anyone else. Gabriel backed up and smiled wildly, eyes sparkling like crazy.

"I'm still not too keen on spending two weeks with crocodile people and kangaroos, but I'll go. But you better remember this two weeks of no sex is completely on your head."

Sam laughed and stood up and turned the radio on, running over to the dresser to get up for the day since there was no use in going back to sleep now. Gabriel called the company back with his news then got up and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

"Hey Gabe," a thought came to Sam and he peeked his head around the corner halted by the sight of his love standing shirtless in front of the mirror. Gabe grinned at him.

"Yes Sammy?" Gabriel teased.

Sam smiled and pulled back, opening the dresser and looking through the drawers for clothes. "When do you leave for the trip?"

"The plane leaves at ten."

Sam stopped and stared at his hands. "Ten today?"

"Yeah, why else would they call in the middle of the night Sammy?" Sam walked around the corner and into the bathroom to stand next to Gabe, who was smiling like an idiot.

"You do know what next week is, right Gabe?"

"Another week in the god awful cold? Our anniversary isn't until February…"

Sam stared at Gabriel until he shut up. "Next week is Christmas Gabriel. Everyone is coming over. It's our first Christmas that we've been married, and the first Christmas with Savannah."

Gabriel looked down at the counter. "Shit. I'll call my boss back; let him know that I can't do the trip after all." Gabriel started to head back into the bedroom, but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Gabe, you need to go on this trip. Remember everything we just discussed?"

Gabe sighed and stared hard at Sam, "Opening the door to own the company isn't worth not being here on Christmas."

Sam held onto Gabriel and stood his ground, "You've already told them you're going, you can't back down now. They won't be able to find anyone else." Sam smiled and continued, "Besides, we'll have plenty more Christmases to celebrate."

Gabe grinned, "If you promise that you're completely fine with me leaving I'll go."

Sam mentally punched himself and swallowed every instinct screaming at him. "You know I want you to go Gabe, now go take a shower. I'll pack your suitcase."

Gabriel smiled and ran into the bathroom, smacking Sam's ass on the way. Sam chuckled for a second and then grabbed Gabe's suitcase and began packing. Of course he wasn't okay with his husband leaving over Christmas.

Sam laughed thinking about Gabriel and how they had met. It had been his first time going to a bar with his friends, and instantly the bartender had started hitting on him. Who knew that the man that had been the talk of his friends, and the man he had called for a date just on whim would be the man he married. He didn't want to share Gabe with anyone but Dean and Cas this Christmas.

Sam sighed and sat on the bed rubbing his face. The radio began a new tune in the background and two hands pulled him to his feet. Gabe pulled him close and started dancing with him to the tune.

A huge smile broke out on Sam's face. His husband could be a bit of an idiot and a twat always making jokes and teasing people, but when he was serious he was definitely the most amazing man on the planet. Gabe rocked them around singing along to the song, trying to cheer Sam up.

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents by the tree."

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe, they were the only two in the world that mattered right now.

"Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams."

Gabriel chuckled and Sam could feel it in his chest as they danced slowly, pressed together in the middle of the room.

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents by the tree."

Sam pulled their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of Gabriel's hand lightly. He truly cherished every serious moment that he got with the love of his life. A moment like this brought a lifetime of happiness.

"Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams."

An instrumental part in the song started and Gabriel spoke. "I don't care how hard I have to push myself Sammy, I'll get everything done in less than a week if I have to. I'll go on the dumb business trip, but I will be home for Christmas."

They swayed for a second longer before Gabriel continued. "Besides who is going to look after Savannah so Dean-o and Cassie have enough time to themselves to have Christmas sex?"

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel. They swayed for a bit longer, as the song came to an end. "I will be home for Christmas Sammy, that's a promise."

"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams."

Sam came back to his senses as he stared again down at the picture of his brother, Cas and Savannah. He'd been so caught up in the memory he'd lost track of time. Sam looked up at the time and read "11:59 PM" on Christmas Eve. One minute until Christmas.

He sighed and got up to head to another night alone. He'd just reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to his room when an urgent knock was heard from the door. Confused Sam quickly walked back to open it. Why would anyone come knocking on his door at this time of night?

He hadn't quite reached the door when it came flying open and Gabe rushed in with rosy cheeks, a bright pink nose and snowflakes all over his hair. Sam stood awestruck at the image of his husband clearly standing in front of him.

Gabriel rushed forward and pulled on Sam's sweater until their lips met. Gabe was freezing and tasted like candy, the same as he always did. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer.

In the background the clock was chiming striking twelve times, signaling that midnight had approached and the new day had begun. Gabriel pulled back breathing roughly, arms wound around Sam's neck. He leaned their foreheads together and grinned.

"Merry Christmas Sammy."

* * *

**Inspired by Michael Buble's rendition of I'll Be Home For Christmas**


	6. Perfect Double Axel

**Written by Myself Tumblr: Iron-Frosted-Fiction. A little something for Kevin**

* * *

"Guys I have a great Idea," Kevin spoke as he walked into the living room. All heads turned toward him expectantly. Everyone had been sitting around lazily that afternoon since they couldn't take any cases.

"Let's go ice skating at the lake," Kevin smiled.

Sam looked intrigued while Dean and Gabe wrinkled their brows in disgust, Cas gave his usual stare. Sam looked over at Dean and Gabriel with puppy both sighed and gave in.

"Alright, we aren't doing anything better anyway," Dean sighed, "but where are we getting the skates."

Kevin glance over to Gabriel who snapped his fingers and skates appeared for all of them, "you're lucky I love Samsquatch so much."

Kevin smiled and lead everyone out the door and to the lake. He sat at the edge and laced up his skates with ease. Ice skating had been a hobby since he was young, he hadn't taken lessons in years but the motions were still ingrained in his nervous system. He looked around to the others. Dean was helping Cas with his shoes and Gabriel was trying to coax Sam into helping him with his. Kevin gave a small chuckle and stood, stretching out with a soft groan. He set a foot on the ice and glided forward. He felt so natural on the crystallized sheet.

The others slowly made their way onto the slippery expanse. Dean, upon contact, glided into his demise. Cas stood steady and helped Dean back to his feet. Gabe and Sam laughed as the stood on wobbling feet. Dean shot them a bitch face and held onto Castiel's arm, trying not to fall again. Cas lead his human forward slowly. Sam and Gabriel soon got the feel of the ice and were making their way around the lake. Gabriel led Sam a little who had a hard time keeping the balance on his large frame. Kevin watched amused as he zoomed around the lake backwards to keep an eye on them.

Dean glared over at Kevin, unamused but unsurprised that the asian could ice skate so well. Kevin smiled and felt like showing off a little. Getting a bit more momentum he pulled himself into a spin. As he slowed he straightened out facing Dean and skated quickly toward the man. he passed by with a sharp turn, nearly hitting the couple but being precise enough to leave them standing. "Son of a bitch," Dean called after him and Kevin just smiled back. As he rounded around Gabriel and Sam he readied himself before launching into the air for a perfectly executed double axel.

Sam, Gabe, and Cas cheered as Kevin skated back around. He bowed with a smirk on his face and Dean just rolled his eyes with a big grin. He was impressed though he didn't want to admit it. After a while, as Sam and Gabriel grew used to the ice Kevin began to teach them to skate backwards. Sam picked up on it rather quickly. Cas continued to help Dean skate normal. He had fallen quite a few times. Cas had a small smile on his face in amusement. He pulled Dean around the lake happily. He held Dean's hands and skated backwards like the others.

"You're boyfriend's a natural Dean," Kevin called from across the lake.

"You not so much," Gabriel added. Sam and Kevin laughed along with him and Dean gave them a bitch face. He let go of Cas' hands and stubbornly skated on his own. He got a good few feet quite triumphantly before he fell once again. He gave a quite, "screw this" before calling out:

"We've been out here for a while, let's head back, it'll only get colder when the sun sets."

Though everyone knew it was Dean's frustration and pride talking they all obliged as the sky was turning a soft orange now. They removed their skates and everyone made the trek back in good spirits. The warmth of the bunker, a nice fire, and hot chocolate promised upon their return.


	7. Sammy the Red Nosed Moose

Written by Deanlovescas (Pocketfulloffandom)

* * *

Sam Winchester sat on the couch in the bunker; he had his arms folded and his lips were formed into a pout. It was an early December morning, just a few weeks till Christmas. The two brothers promised they would not go hunting the whole month of December. But just yesterday a case had come up that the boys couldn't pass up. The hunt went well, they got their demon and everything seemed to be fine, until just a few short minutes ago when Sam had woken everyone up with his shouting.

"Aw, come on Sammy it's barely noticeable." Dean commented as he reached to touch his brothers glowing red nose.

"Are you kidding me?! Dean my nose is glowing red!" Sam slapped Dean's hand away as he shouted.

A chuckle came from Gabriel at the end of the couch, "Sammy the red nosed moose!" he sang loudly. Sam was quick to send a glare over to his boyfriend which didn't seem to shut him up. Castiel sitting next to Dean on the floor couldn't help but laugh as he listened to his older brother sing.

"Sammy with your nose so bright won't you lead my hunt tonight?!"

Sam buried his face into his hands and let out a heavy sigh, "This isn't funny guys."

"I'm sorry Sammy but it kind of is." Dean chuckled along with Cas as they both began to join in singing with Gabriel now on his second verse.

"Sammy the red nosed moose had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it you would even say it glowed! Like a light bulb! All of the other hunters used to laugh and call him names, they'd never let poor Sammy play in any moosey games! Then one foggy Christmas eve Bobby came to say, "Sammy with your nose so bright, won't you lead my hunt tonight?" Oh how the moose now loved him as he shouted out with glee! Sammy the red nosed Moose you'll go down in history!" The three men finished their song and fell back in laughter; Sam however obviously not amused stood to his feet pouting. He pulled his coat off the rack and walked towards the door.

"Aw, Samsquatch don't tell me you're angry about that." Gabe stood, going after him.

The taller man slammed the door behind him as he walked outside into the snow covered setting. He sat down on the hood of the snow covered impala and covered his nose with both of his gloved hands.

"Sammy," he heard the angel's voice and footsteps walking towards him.

"If you're here to sing another song about my glowing red nose then just walk back inside. I'm not interested in hearing you make fun of me again." Sam remarked not bothering to look up at the short angel now standing in front of the Impala.

"No, I came to apologize actually," Gabe paused for a second and sighed, "I didn't think it would hurt your feelings or anything. I was only kidding around. Really I think you look cute with a glowing red nose." The angel gave a grin hoping it might cheer up his hunter.

If Sam's weren't already pink from the cold they were certainly pink from his blushing now, "I-It's not cute." He stumbled over his words, "I look ridiculous."

"Well you know, you have two angels that would be happy to get rid of it if you just asked." Gabe took a few steps closer to Sam gently grabbing his chin in his hands.

"Would you please try to get rid of this annoying glowing red nose?" Sam looked into his angel's eyes as he pouted again.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "I suppose as cute as it is I can try to get rid of it. Close your eyes." The angel ordered. Sam did as he was told and closed his eyes, he felt Gabe release his chin and press his lips to the end of Sam's nose. A blush spread across the man's cheeks and a smile formed on his lips as he grabbed the angel by the scarf pulling him down from Sam's nose to his lips. Their lips met and what was supposed to be a gentle kiss on the nose turned into something sweeter and more passionate. The two men's lips moved in union slowly moving them against the others making both men get lost in the kiss and forgetting about the glowing of Sam's nose.


	8. Cas in A Box

**Written by Deanlovescas (PocketFullofFandom)**

* * *

It was only the eighth day of December and already the Winchesters bunker was filled with Christmas cheer. Everyone seemed to be smiling as they went through their day. Everyone that is but Castiel, the poor angel just sat on the couch staring at the ceiling his arms folded across his chest; he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows pondering what he should get his very special hunter for Christmas. He wanted everything to be perfect for his first real Christmas with Dean, which meant also getting a perfect gift. But what could Cas possibly get for Dean that would be so amazing that his eyes would light up on Christmas day?

Gabe was watching Cas from the kitchen, he wondered what could put his brother in such a trance.

"Hey Cassie what's up?" Gabe walked over towards the couch and plopped a seat next to his younger brother.

"I'm just pondering." Cas answered simply.

"About?" Gabe rose an eyebrow

"What I should get Dean for Christmas, it has to be perfect. Do you have any ideas?"

A smirk crossed Gabe's lips as he looked at the younger angel, "Do I have any ideas? Of course I do! Follow me Cassie." The older angel stood to his feet and nodded at Cas to follow.

* * *

"I'm not sure Dean will like this." Said a blushing Cas as he stood in front of the mirror looking at his own reflection. Gabe had given the younger angel the most ridiculous outfit to wear. Cas was wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs with a pair of small feathery white angel wings connected to his back. And to top it all off a golden halo standing from a wire wrapped around his head.

"Are you kidding me? He'll love it!" Gabe grinned, "Now all that's left is to put you in a box and send you to Dean's bedroom."

"But Christmas is not for another few weeks."

"Early Christmas gift. There's nothing wrong with that." Gabe snapped his fingers and a big box appeared in front of the two angels. "Now climb into the box."

Cas gave a groan, "But Gabe I really don't think-"

"Trust me Cassie." Gabe interrupted.

The younger angel glanced at his brother before he gave a sigh and climbed into the box.

"Good now, try not to breathe too much." Gabe put the lid of the box on before snapping his fingers to top it off with one big red bow. "Now all that's left is the delivery."

Dean was sitting on his bed cutting out snowflakes when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Dean looked up, "Come in." He waited for an answer or for someone to at least walk in but there was neither. Standing, Dean set his half finished snowflake down before walking over to the door and opening it slowly. There sitting in front of the door was a big green wrapped box topped with a giant red bow, the tag on top red: To. Dean From. A special somebody. The hunter rose an eyebrow, he glanced around the hallway but found no one in sight. It wasn't Christmas yet, but if the present had been delivered to his room then he figured he should open it. Carefully Dean pulled the red bow off, then the green wrapping paper, almost cautiously Dean took the lid off the top and looked inside to find Cas scrunched up hugging his knees.

"Cas?" The hunter questioned.

"Merry Christmas Dean!" The angel stood up and grinned.

Dean took one look at Cas before he burst out laughing, he tried stifling his laughter with his hand but it wasn't working.

The smile fell from Cas's face, "Don't you like it Dean?"

"I'm sorry Cas…it's just….What's up with the ridiculous get up?" Dean had to stop in between words for breaths since he was laughing so hard.

"Gabe told me you'd like this and it would be the perfect gift." The angel looked down to the floor.

"Well," Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself, "he wasn't exactly wrong. You're all I really want for Christmas. But you don't need the costume. " Dean pulled the halo from Cas's head and took a few steps closer to the angel.

"I still have to find you the perfect gift." Cas said with a sigh.

"Hey now," Dean gently took the angels chin into his forefinger and thumb tilting his head up. "Weren't you listening? You are all I need."

A small blush crossed the angel's cheeks as he stared into the hunters beautiful green eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Dean smiled and closed the distance between them with a soft and gentle kiss.

The angel couldn't help but seem to melt and lean into the kiss setting his hands on the back of Dean's neck.

While the kiss only lasted a few moments when Dean had pulled away the feeling of Dean's rough lips still lingered. "I'm still getting you the perfect gift for you to open on Christmas day."

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Of course you are, but for now how about I finish unwrapping this gift." Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him into his bedroom quickly. For the rest of the night thoughts of perfect gifts were forgotten.


	9. Baby It's Cold, That's It

**Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)**

* * *

Kevin and Crowley were in the kitchen, bickering about some new thing Kevin had found to complain about to try and get Crowley either shoved back in the dungeon or kicked out of the bunker completely. Sam was in the library reading, with Gabriel laying across his lap playing with who knows what. Dean was in the den talking with Charlie, and Castiel was listen to them talk intently about something called "Star Trek." Charlie insisted that 'The Original Series' was the best thing since sliced bread, but Dean was arguing that the reboot was definitely more entertaining. Cas was interested for a only a second when Charlie suggested that the only reason that Dean like the reboot better is because he thought the main actors were more attractive.

Overall, it was what everyone had come to think of as a normal day for the occupants, and one guest, of the bunker. None of the jobs had been close enough to the bunker for any of them to go out, but Sam had made a few calls and made sure that another hunter would be there to resolve the issue. Things were quiet, and definitely becoming… a little boring.

But the Christmas party planning was still in full swing. They hadn't gotten much of what they needed, but it was still only the ninth of Christmas. An hour later Kevin had stormed off to his room, Crowley was talking with Sam about the book that he had just finished, Gabriel and Charlie were talking, and Dean and Cas were silently enjoying the other's company.

Everything was quiet, so no one found any suspicion when Charlie turned around and asked them an 'innocent' question. "Hey Sam, Dean, Cas, I was just talking with Gabe about the party and I remembered that, back when I was really little, my grandparents used to own a cabin around here where we used to keep all of our Christmas decorations. Would you guys mind going to get them?"

Dean stood up, holding out a hand to help up Castiel. "Sure, do you know where the cabin is located?"

"My grandparents left it to me in their will; let me go find the address. It's in the stuff that I moved into my room."

She returned a few minutes later, and soon the four men were on their way, in Gabriel's truck rather than the Impala, much to Dean's complaint. Because of all of this, they soon found themselves in the predicament that they should have expected.

"Gabriel! I swear to god whatever you did to this truck… I'm going to kill you!" Dean yelled.

Sam and Castiel were both fuming inside of the cabin. They had found no Christmas decorations in any part of the house, and because they had looked for so long the snowfall had practically become a blizzard. It was falling fast and hard, the roads were nearly covered to the point of being impossible to drive on and now the truck wouldn't start. Gabriel was cackling as he sat on the top of the truck. They should have known that this was something Gabe and Charlie had put together.

"Oh, come on, it's an isolated cabin, in the dead of winter, and we're snowed in. It's romantic!"

"There is nothing romantic about freezing to death!" Dean spat.

Sam called outside, "Dean, Cas and I got the fire started. It looks like we're going to be snowed in soon, so we may as well get comfortable."

Dean jogged over to the cabin, rubbing his hands together to try and get some feeling back in them. Gabriel hopped off of the top of the car and walked over, but Sam only glared at him and shut the door. Gabriel stood there, confused about what had just happened. He walked to the door and pulled on the handle, but it was locked. He knocked, but no one came back to get him.

Walking over to where the living room was located and he knocked on the window. Cas looked up and gave his brother an apologetic look, but soon turned back towards the hunters and cuddled closer to Dean, sharing the warmth of the fire.

Gabriel just watched them and groaned. This was definitely not how he had expected the night to go. He jumped into the bed of the truck and scooped out some snow to make himself comfortable. It was going to be a really long night. He'd exhausted his angel 'mojo', as Dean called it, pulling too many pranks, and he couldn't just zap himself inside.

Inside two hunters and an angel were talking. "Sam, why did you lock Gabriel outside? The cabin isn't unpleasant. It actually is a nice night away from the constant bickering of our prophet and ex-king of Hell." Castiel questioned.

Sam laughed, "I'm going to let him in eventually, I just thought that he should be taught that he can't just drag us into every little scheme of his. I do have to admit, the cabin does have a pretty romantic atmosphere."

Castiel smiled and leaned against a grinning Dean. Sam couldn't help but chuckled as seeing the two look so happy together. "You know, I can leave you two alone for a while if you'd like the privacy." Sam teased.

Castiel's face immediately turned red and Dean's grin grew wider. He hugged Cas a little bit closer to him. Castiel's reaction was enough to send Sam into a laughing fit. The poor angel did not deal with his newfound emotions well.

Suddenly Dean stood up and held his hands out to help his boyfriend up. "C'mon Cas, let's go see if they have any hot chocolate or something to warm us up."

Sam rolled his eyes as the other men walked playfully to the kitchen. Dean had his hand in the back pocket of Castiel's jeans; Cas was leaning into Dean smiling and, taking advantage of their position, Dean stole a quick kiss, not knowing that his little brother was watching.

Maybe the "Trap Everyone in a Cabin" plan hadn't been such a douche move after all. Dean and Cas were happy, and the four of them could finally spend a night completely alone.

Sam stood and walked over to the window looking out at the oldest of the four of them. He was sitting content in the bed of the truck, head leaning against the truck, looking up and smiling at the falling snow. The hunter ran over to the front door and stood in the doorway.

"You can come in now if you promise to behave." Sam teased.

Gabriel looked over to him and grinned, "I'm always on my best behavior."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Sure, now get in the cabin before you freeze to death."

Gabriel jumped out of the truck and jogged into the house, "Angels don't freeze. I would have been fine." He stood on his tiptoes and tugged on the collar of Sam's shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

The taller man instantly flinched backwards. "You may be impervious to the cold, but I am not. You are freezing cold!"

"I know a ton of things that we could do to warm up," Gabriel answered, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Sam smiled and kissed his boyfriend, then took one last glance towards the window. "Well seeing as we're stuck here for the rest of the night."

Gabriel grinned and they walked towards the back of the cabin, just as giddy as a new couple. They walked passed the kitchen to see Castiel sitting on a counter, kissing Dean furiously. Both were flushed and completely immersed in the other. Sam cleared his throat as he passed, interrupting them. Seconds later Dean stuck his head out of the kitchen and grinned at the other couple.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He teased.

"There's not much you wouldn't do Dean!" Sam threw back.

Dean just laughed and retreated as they all settled in for a long, happy night of being snowed in. All thanks to the plan of an Archangel and a conniving little sister.


	10. High School AU: 12 Days of Christmas

**High School AU written by Deanlovescas (PocketFullofFandom)**

* * *

I was never the most popular in school, my whole life I grew up without a single friend. I was always the strange kid that was adopted by the old drunk, Bobby Singer. Everywhere I went people seemed to avoid me, although I was never bothered by it I had books to keep me company. Books were my friends, when I read one I could go anywhere I wanted, I could be anyone, I wasn't Castiel Novak anymore I was a knight or a sorcerer, or something. They were somewhat of an escape for me, to get away from the lonely life I lived. Well until my senior year of high school that is. That year everything seemed to change.

It started on December first; I was sulking towards my locker a pile of books in my hands. I dragged my feet sighing, you see Christmas time was the worst for me. Although Mr. Bobby was always nice about buying me a present each year, I was still somewhat alone. While the other kids laughed and exchanged gifts I was sitting in the library reading my books. Anyways, when I had reached my locker and opened it, a note fell out of my locker along with a small wrapped box. Who in the world would ever want to give me a gift, and how did they get inside of my locker. My eyes shifted around before I leaned down picking up the box and note. I first opened the note, setting my books on the shelf first. I slowly began to read over the messy handwriting that it was scribbled in:

_Dear Castiel,_

_Today is one of twelve days that I will leave a note along with a gift in your locker, along with a hint of who I am._

_Hint # 1: I've been in school with you since 9th grade._

_-DW_

At first I had no idea what to think, I felt as if this could be a joke. Why would anyone be so kind to me? Gently I unwrapped the small box, lifting the lid to find four small chocolates. A small smile danced on my lips as I put the lid back on and slid the box into my backpack. Grabbing my books from the shelf I headed towards my first class.

It was just as the note had said, every day I came back to school I found a note and small gift in my locker. I had received: a book of the original Romeo and Juliet, a hand written poem, a stuffed bee, sketching pencils, To Kill a Mockingbird, two tickets to the winter ball, a new sketch book, new paint brushes, water colours, and very well drawn portrait of me. Whoever this was knew me very well; they knew that I was into art as well. And with each hint I got closer and closer to figuring out who this guy was. The initials at the bottom of each note gave me a small hint as well. Although I had no idea the most popular boy in school would be interested in some nerdy kid like me.

Today was the last day however, the twelfth day right before Christmas break. I had hurried to my locker, only to find nothing in it. A small frown formed on my lips as I sighed being very disappointed. Disappointed until I heard that voice that is, "What's wrong there Cas? You look kind of sad."

My eyes shifted up to see the bad boy with bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair, Dean Winchester. "Well I was kind of expecting something today." I said staring up into those gorgeous eyes.

"Oh really? Was it something like a gift, maybe with note?" He gave a smile.

"How did you know?" I said with a tint of sarcasm to my voice as I smiled back at him.

"Well, what if I was the guy slipping you those gifts?" Dean pulled a small red wrapped box topped with a green bow from his leather jacket pocket.

"I knew it." My smile grew wider as the box was gently set into my hands. "What is it?"

A chuckle came from Deans lips that sent butterflies through my stomach, "You have to open it up to find out."

Slowly and carefully as to not ruin the bow I slipped the box from its wrapping. My eyes shifted up to Dean before I pulled the lid off of the box. As the lid came off my eyes widened at the silver book shaped locket lying in the box.

"Dean I-"

"Don't say you can't accept it Cas." Dean cut me off, "You're the only kid I know who's gone every year alone on Christmas. Alone every day, sitting there with your books, I've paid more attention than you think. I've wanted to talk to you for awhile, but I get all nervous around you for some reason." Dean's cheeks flushed a light pink, "I wanted to do something special for you this year. Because I maybe, might like you, I know it's weird we're kind of both boys. I'm sorry; I'm no good at this stuff."

I chuckled and looked up at Dean, small tears building in the corners of my eyes. "No one's ever been this nice to me Dean. You're so sweet; I don't find it strange that you feel this way though we're both boys. So, I have two tickets to the school's winter ball, want to go with me?"

A grin spread across Dean's face, "I thought you would never ask."

I suppose I should finish this story up by telling you that I had a great time at the winter ball with Dean. And after the dance we continued to go on dates, eventually it lead to more and now we're both graduated and living together in our little apartment. Until we can afford a house of our own that is. I look forward to spending many more Christmases with Dean at my side, I know now that I will never spend another Christmas alone.


	11. In Search of the Perfect Gift

**Written by me~ Iron-Frosted-Fiction on tumblr**

**AN: Feel free to address each other specifically if you want to write a review~ The other two will see them. Also the other two don't know but I want to know which chapters are your favourites! I may or may not do a poll at the end to see which author you think did the best in this story~ Anyway thanks so much Cuties~**

* * *

The sun shone brightly from its position in the center of the sky. Its rays refracted on the crystal white canvas. The beautiful scene made a smile from across the faces of the less bitter ones of the group. They made their way around town with Charlie at the lead. There was a spring in her step, more from the fact that she got the number of the clerk from the last shop they visited than from the actual shopping.

They had been out for almost an hour and had gathered a few things here and there. They had more decorations than present, much to Sam and Dean's dismay. Charlie had elected them as the bag holders and they had yet to stop by the Impala to drop off what they had already bought. The thought of having to carry more made the boys groan inwardly.

"Alright guys, we are really going to have to start getting serious. We have pretty much all of the stuff for the decorations, but only Kevin, Crowley, Sam and I have found presents. And don't forget that I am trusting you boys to get the tree later," Charlie said, stopping the group. "So I have decided that it is time to split up. I will give you all two hundred dollars each, and we will go off in groups. Dean and Gabriel will go together, Sam and Crowley, and Kevin and Cas are with me. Sound fair?"

Everyone nodded or groaned in Dean's case for having to be stuck with his brother's boyfriend, even though the two actually got along. Charlie rolled her eyes and led them to an ATM and withdrew the money, handing it out. The group dispersed, heading out to different shops. Charlie linked her arms with Kevin and Cas and a grin spread across her face.

"Alright you two, have in mind what you want to get everyone?" She asked.

"Well, I already got Dean a nice watch," Kevin said. "Despite being totally lame, I know he will appreciate it. Especially because I accidentally smashed his old one." He gave a soft chuckle that spread across the group.

"I am unsure what I should get everyone. Practical seems to be a safe option, but I wish to get Dean the perfect Christmas present." Castiel said sheepishly.

Charlie smiled, "well we have the rest of the day and a ton of shops. Perhaps something will come to you."

Charlie led the two off excitedly. They chatted animatedly as they glanced through shop windows to see if they had merchandise that sparked their interest. Charlie and Kevin ended up making faces at their reflections of the glass more often than actually going into the joined in occasionally, finding their antics enjoyable. They stumbled upon a conjoined toy and candy shop and were immediately attracted inside. The trio giddily played about.

Charlie and Kevin found lightsabers and proceeded to have a small war in the back of the shop. The shopkeeper gave them a stern look but was pleased when Charlie bought two of them one for Kevin's present and the other for Dean. She held her finger to her lips signalling Kevin that it was their secret. The two found Castiel staring at a pile of sockmonkeys. He seemed to be deep in thought. Charlie and Kevin smirked and sneaked up behind him with a jack-in-a-box. They cranked it and turned Castiel around. He smiled at the music it played before jumping back when the lid popped open to reveal a rather terrifying clown. Kevin and Charlie laughed and Castiel shared a small pouting smile. Charlie patted his shoulder and he cheered up when they bought the jack-in-a-box for Sam and two sock monkeys and some candy for Gabriel. They continued to look around the shop, finding a few other gifts among the toys.

After their antics at the toyshop an idea struck Kevin. He made a beeline for a store they had already passed. Cas and Charlie followed behind, excited to see where Kevin was taking them. They arrived at a tie shop and a bell jingled as they entered. They were greeted by a clerk who had seen too few faces that day. Kevin looked around frantically before his face lit up at finding exactly what he was looking for. Charlie peered over her shoulder and let out a laugh. Kevin was a genius.

They bought the tie and Charlie got the number of this clerk as well. They left with a wink and a smile and wandered around the shops once again. They were still in search of the perfect gift for Dean. It seemed to elude them all this time that they were out. If it were not for this one gift they would be done with their shopping. Charlie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she called.

"Hey Charlie, the rest of us have finished and are waiting at the Impala. No rush or anything but it is getting pretty late," Sam's voice came over the phone.

Charlie looked around and noticed the sky had begun to take on an orange hue, she let out a sigh. "We're almost done. Cas is having a bit of a hard time finding the perfect gift for Dean."

Sam gave a small laugh in understanding. Charlie was about to respond when they all saw it. The perfect gift. A smile broke across her face as she looked to see if the others saw it as well.

"Tell ya what Sam, we'll be at the Impala in just a few, we just found the perfect gift."

"Alright, see ya then."

They quickly rushed into the store and pulled the gift from the shelves and bought it. Castiel held the bag with the gift with the biggest grin as they left the store. They all felt proud of their gifts as they headed back to the Impala. The greeted the others and loaded their bags into the trunk and hopped into the car. They all silently agreed that this Christmas was going to be amazing.


	12. A Christmas Tree Charlie Brown

**Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)**

* * *

Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel padded along through the rows and rows of trees. Christmas was just around the corner, and since it was their first Christmas all together they were going to celebrate it right. Sam and Dean really couldn't deny their angels anything, so why deny allowing them to celebrate a strange holiday such as this one? Which explained why they were going from field to field of Christmas tree "stores" at nine at night.

"It has to be perfect," Dean stated. "We can't just go for any old half assed tree."

"Dean, why don't we just go buy one of those trees from an actual store. It will last longer." Sam complained.

"Sammy, we are celebrating this Christmas right! There has to be a real Christmas tree in the house. Where else is the pine smell going to come from?" Gabriel interjected.

Castiel leaned into Dean and sighed, "Well can't we at least go tree shopping tomorrow? Its late, its dark, its cold, and I really just want to go to bed."

"I agree with Cas," Sam said. "All the trees will still be here tomorrow."

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and clung to him, "Because Sammy, the perfect tree might not still be here. I have a good feeling about this place."

Dean put his arm around Castiel, "We need to get it tonight so that we can decorate it tomorrow and get it ready to put presents under."

Castiel and Sam groaned quietly but continued walking. They loved their respective significant others too much to put up any more of a fight. The couples continued walking around, Gabriel gripping Sam's hand tight pointing out everything, talking and grinning like an idiot to Sam's pleasure, and Dean with his arm wrapped tight around Castiel to keep him warm and close.

Each tree that they passed by had at least one thing wrong with it that Gabriel or Dean would point out to warrant it not being the one they bought. This one was too tall. That one was too big around. The one in the corner had no pine needle, it was just branches ("What is this, 'Charlie Brown's Christmas'? Dean had asked).

They had almost exhausted another Christmas tree plot and it was closing in on ten o'clock. Castiel was leaning mostly on Dean by this point; he wasn't going to last much longer. Dean looked down at him and smiled, "We're just going to finish looking through this last plot, if we haven't found a tree by then, then we'll go home and wait until tomorrow to find one."

Castiel chuckled and smiled up at Dean. "Thank you."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the adorable couple walking beside him. Grinning mischievously he pulled his hand away from Sam's and quietly stood back until everyone else in the group was several steps ahead of him, then he grabbed handful of snow and patted it into a ball. He looked between his three unsuspecting victims, deciding who should be first, then he pulled back his arm and threw it.

Dean yelled as the cold snow hit the back of his head and immediately began to melt. He let go of Cas and turned around to glare at the archangel laughing maniacally. Swiftly he bent down and scooped up some of the nearby snow and tossed it missing Gabriel by a few inches. Gabriel began to laugh harder and ran away from the older Winchester, swerving in between the trees. Dean chased him, throwing several snow balls, all of which missed their target.

Sam and Cas just shook their heads and chuckled. Sam joined Cas and they both continued walking through the plot. "If they kill each other we'll get the bunker to ourselves," Sam rationalized. "No distractions, no yelling. It will be peaceful, and maybe I can actually get some work done every once in a while."

Castiel smiled, "It sounds nice in theory, but they are the ones who keep us from being lonely in the middle of the night."

Sam chuckled, "It's too bad we need them." Castiel suddenly ran forward, confusing the taller man. "You okay Cas?" He asked.

Castiel ran straight up to a tree and touched the pines. "I believe this is the tree we're looking for."

Sam looked at it. It was well over six and half feet tall and had to be at least four feet in diameter. It looked like the perfect trees from the store, not a single branch out of place, a thousand beautiful, dark green needles poking out of each branch, and it gave off a strong but not totally overwhelming pine smell. The bottom most branches were a foot and a half off of the ground leaving just enough room underneath the tree to fit several present of all different shapes and sizes. It was the perfect Christmas tree; he and Castiel loved it, now it just had to pass the inspection of their boyfriends who were currently still chasing each other around the plot, both probably soaking head to toe.

"Gabe! Dean! Come here!" Sam yelled, smiling at Cas. "I think we've found it!" Gabriel rounded the corner running straight towards them not long after he called with Dean just a few second behind. Gabriel stopped next to Sam and looked up at the tree marveling at its beauty.

Dean whooped and hugged Castiel, then kissed him on the cheek. "It's perfect! That's our tree!" They went about buying the Christmas tree and getting it packed into the truck they had brought. When everything was ready to go, Dean jumped in the driver's seat, with Cas as his passenger, while Sam and Gabe jumped in the backseat. As Dean started driving Cas fiddled with the radio until he found a nice Christmas station. Dean chuckled and grabbed his hand after he had finished.

'I'll Be Home For Christmas' came on and Gabriel slid over grabbing Sam's hand and leaning into him. Dean made a face in the rearview mirror at them, but shut up when Castiel smacked him lightly on the back of the head. The rode along in silence enjoying the music and the happy Christmasy feeling.

By the time they got home and unpacked the tree it was just passed eleven. The couples bid each other goodnight and set off to their separate bedrooms for the night, excited for the morning decorating plans.


	13. Fa La La La La

**Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)**

* * *

"So, Kevin has locked himself in his room like the teenager he is, and Crowley is having too much fun baking, so making the wreaths and decorations is just up to us bitches," Charlie grinned at her adopted brothers and plopped bags upon bags of craft stuff on the table in front of them.

"Where are Gabe and Cas?" Sam asked.

"They went M.I.A. early this morning. I've been calling for 'em but so far I've got nothing." Dean explained. "Lord knows where they are and what they are doing."

"Which leaves making everything up to us!" Charlie smiled. The brothers groaned until Charlie smacked them over the head.

Charlie placed seven wreaths out on the table as the boys went through the different bags dragging out tinsel, foam snowflakes, plastic birds, glass baubles and other extravagant trinkets. Charlie gave them a brief seminar on how to fluff the wreaths and the 'art' of decorating it. Dean was in charge of his, Cas's, and Kevin's; Sam was doing his and Gabe's; Charlie was doing hers and Crowley's.

"The glass bulbs are for a different decoration so don't use them on the wreaths," Charlie explained as they started. "Otherwise, you can use anything you want and everything we don't use will be added to the rest of the decorations for the house!"

With those little pieces of direction, they got to work. Charlie was skilled in the art seeing as she had done it before when she was a little girl. She had tinsel wrapped around one and had hidden random plastic birds throughout the other. She was working the snowflakes in and a couple of plastic red bulbs that she had found. She had hoarded a few strings of small rainbow presents that she seemed to be mumbling to herself trying to figure out how to use.

Dean spent quite a bit of time staring at his three wreaths before just grabbing a bunch of ornament and placing them around the wreath 'skillfully'. He added a mistletoe on one of them, which he swore to Sam, "It's Kevin's". But his red face had his two siblings convinced otherwise. He mumbled profanity at them as he placed a red and green ribbon bow on a different wreath and searched for more decorations.

Sam was finishing up a rather majestic looking wreath. There were two birds facing each other up at the top and he had tied two bells on the top that hung directly in the center of the wreath and rang when it was moved. He placed a shimmering golden bow down at the bottom and wove some vines and flowers around the edges of the wreath adding a snowflake in every so often.

Charlie glanced over and nodded approvingly, "You're a natural Sam."

Dean huffed at the lack of appreciation for his work causing Sam to chuckle. Soon everyone in the room is laughing.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked, "Seriously? Two life-time hunters, a hunter in training and we're making wreaths to decorate and celebrate for Christmas?"

"Not to mention," Charlie interjected, "That they two hunters are in intimate relationships with their guardian angels, and they live with a prophet of the lord and an ex-demon."

"I don't think any of us qualify to get on Santa's 'nice list'. Should we even be celebrating Christmas?"

"There's more to Christmas than just Santa and presents Dean. Christmas is to celebrate the birth of baby Jesus and it's a great time to get together with family and appreciate each other's company."

"Although," Charlie spoke, "Baby Jesus wasn't really born on Christmas day, his actual birthday would have been more of in early fall."

Dean playfully glared at her and teased, "Thanks for ruining Christmas Charlie. What's next? Are you going to tell me that Santa isn't real too?"

The three of them laughed and stopped questioning the universe, going back to working on their wreaths. After an hour or so they all stepped back to admire their work. Dean's looked hastily thrown together, Sam had two masterfully crafted holiday wreaths, and Charlie had two festive and colorful wreaths.

"These will go on everyone's bedroom doors. It'll decorate the halls and the rooms!"

They stacked all of the wreaths on a table just as a flutter of wings came in behind them. Gabriel and Cas stood there looking pleased with themselves.

"Where have you two been?" Charlie demanded, "We already finished making the wreaths."

"Calm down Red." Gabriel soothed. "We brought extra decorations, but we can't give them out until everyone gets out here."

Half an hour later Charlie had forced the other two occupants of the house to sit civilly in the same room. Cas and Gabe were standing by the fireplace holding something behind their backs.

"We were going to wait until Christmas to give these to you," Cas explained, "But we thought it through and Christmas would be so much better with these decorating the halls."

They slowly brought their hands around; each of them had a few glass ornaments in their hands. Some were picture frames with borders that just had Christmas related words; some were picture frames in the shape of a snow globe, or a sleigh. They handed them out one by one.

"They are built so that each one can connect to your wreath," Cas continued. "We've been in heaven collecting the pictures we needed. These are all pictures of how happy your loved ones are up in heaven."

Looking at their decorations a few of the occupants began to tear up. Charlie broke down as she looked at the snow globe picture frame of her parents happily looking at each other in the frame. Kevin sat down, not crying, but emotionally drained, unable to take his eyes off of the picture of his mom smiling at him. His ornament was just a small frame with 'Joy' written at the top, but engraved on the frame just below the picture in his mother's handwriting was: 'I am so proud of you.'

Sam and Dean compared their ornaments. They had the same frame shape, a sleigh, but the colors were different. In the center was a picture of their mom and dad in heaven. They each had a different picture of their parents. 'Riding' in the sleigh were three little elves with their names engraved on the hats. "Sam", "Dean", and "Adam".

Crowley left the room with his ornament. Everyone else looked to Gabriel and Castiel to explain. "It's a picture of his wife from back when he was human." Gabriel said. They all silently agreed to leave the man alone.

Charlie pulled herself together a few minutes later and clapped her hands together. "Let's make our final decorations!" She said, sniffling.

They all gathered at the table, minus Crowley, and grabbed a glass bulb. "Okay so there is only enough of each color for all of us to claim one color. But here is how you do it. You pour a little bit of the glue into the bauble and spread it around. Then you pour the glitter of your choice in it and put the top on and shake. Simple enough, then I have silver sharpies for all of you to write your names on them. So get to work!"

Charlie took the red for Crowley, Gabe claimed orange, Kevin stole the yellow, Dean nabbed the green, Castiel grabbed the blue, Sam snatched the indigo, and Charlie seized the purple for herself. The instructions were simple, but, of course, by the end of the decorating the table had been covered with glitter as were several of the occupants.

In the end, after they had all finished signing their work, the glass bulbs still looked great, as did the wreaths and the ornaments that Gabe and Cas had made for everyone. Thinking back, all of them agreed that, overall, it had been a very productive, very happy, and a very Christmasy day.


	14. Kid AU: Angels on the Tree

**Kid AU Mary is alive: Written by me~ Tumblr: Iron-Frosted-Fiction**

**AN: I was literally dying from all of the cute in this chapter. I didn't know that could come out of me. There are currently 25 followers as of the second this chapter is posted XD is this fate?  
**

* * *

Dean wrapped his arm around his three-year-old brother and smiled at the snoozing boy. They both sat in the light of a beautifully lit tree. The colours bouncing across their fair skin. blanket wrapped around both of their shoulders kept them warm as they wound down with content hearts. Their day saved as they looked up at the paper angel that sat atop their tree in place of the other that they had destroyed. Dean thought back to that morning and how silly he had acted.

Their father and mother pulled the tree and ornaments out of storage. The boy's eyes lit up and their bodies shook with excitement. Christmas was coming and decorating their tree was their favourite. Dean and Sam looked through the box of ornaments as their parents fluffed the tree. They looked at their distorted reflections in the shining coloured globes, their hearts aflutter with elation. Soft Christmas music played in the background as the sweatered family went to work stringing up the lights and tinsel.

Dean and Sam waited patiently to start putting up the ornaments on the bottom half of the tree that they could reach. When the lights flicked on and their father gave them the thumbs up the boys took a colouful ball in each hand and began to cover every branch with ornaments. Their parents watched with a quiet laugh and decorated the top half of the tree. The boys were ecstatic as they wove around each other and danced around to each side of the tree.

Soon they stepped back to an empty box and looked up to admire their hard work. The tree looked fantastic and colorful, it was the pride and joy of the three and seven-year-old. Their father reached into the final box and pulled out the tree topper they had used every year that Dean could remember. She wore a white gown and crimson robes. He dark hair cascaded in curls, her eyes a bright blue, and her lips ruby red. Wings as white and pure as the snow curved gently around her, and a gold halo suspended above her. John handed the angel to Dean. The boy had always helped put on the topper. He smiled at the beautiful statue before hands wrapped around her to snatch it away from him.

"I wanna help put the angel up this year!" Sam said as he held the angel close.

Dean grabbed the topper and pulled back but Sam refused to let go. "No Sammy, it is my job to help put the angel up. You can do it when you are older!"

"No you always do it Dean," Sam countered.

"Boys stop fighting," John reprimanded, though it was too late.

The tug of war ended with the angel dropping onto their hardwood flooring. Her arms broke off from her body and her face shattered. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they looked down to the shambles of the once beautiful angel. Tears welled up in the you boys' eyes. They both looked over to their parents apologetically.

"I'm sorry," Dean choked out.

Sam pushed his brother and sat on the ground, tears rolling down his face. "We ruined Christmas."

"No, no, it's okay honey," Mary cooed as she scooped Sam into her arms. "We'll just use the star topper we have just in case and we'll send this over to Bobby to fix. He is wonderful at fixing things like this. We'll have the angel back just in time for Christmas."

Sam sobbed into his mother's shoulder, "b-but we broke the angel, and we have to have an angel topper."

"Shh, it's okay Sammy. Why don't we go read some stories and take a nap, you dad and Bobby will fix this."

Mary looked over at John and Dean with a small smile before leaving to Sam's room. John walked over to Dean and set his hand on the boy's shoulder softly. Dean wiped tears from his face and looked up at his dad.

"Come on, let's take this over to Bobby, he can fix this in no time."

John began to pick up the pieces of the angel and Dean helped. they put the pieces into her box and marched out to the Impala. Dean breathed on the passenger window and continuously drew and angel into the fog. Guilt hung over him on the ride to Bobby's. Instead of the normal rock music, Christmas tunes played on the Impala radio. They pulled into Bobby's driveway and he greeted them with his usual cheer.

"Hey Bobby, I have something for you to fix," John said with a smile.

"Is that car of yours giving you trouble again?" Bobby, punched John's arm playfully.

"Actually, it is something a bit more delicate. The boys broke our angel tree topper, and I was hoping you could put her back together."

Bobby glance down to the box Dean held and gestured for them to follow him into the house, "bring her in."

They set the box atop one of the many books that littered Bobby's living room. He pulled out the pieces to asses the damage and gave them a grim look.

"I may not be able to finish before Christmas. I'm going to craft an entire new face," Bobby said.

"But we have to have an angel on the tree," Dean's face fell as he spoke.

"I'll try the best I can kid," Bobby ruffled his hair and gave Dean a soft smile.

Dean nodded and he and his father said their goodbyes and made their way home. Dean again drew angels into the glass of the window. As they turned onto their road Dean's face lit up as an idea struck him. When they pulled into the driveway he leapt out of the Impala and scurried up the icy path into the house. He burst into his room and pulled out his colouring crayons and a piece of paper and went to work.

When John made his way up to Dean's room to investigate what had made the boy so excited he found Dean gluing a paper band onto the back of a crudely drawn, paper replica of their angel. A soft chuckle escaped him at his son's piece of art. Dean looked up surprised then smiled and held the angel out to his father.

"Now we can have an angel on the tree," Dean said. "Let's go get Sammy and mom so Sammy can put the angel on the tree."

"Alright," John chuckled.

The two walked over to Sam's room and knocked on the door gently. The two occupants were still awake and reading Christmas stories. They both looked up curiously and John held up Dean's angel. Sam jumped up from the bed excitedly and ran to his brother and dad. Mary smiled as the slid to her feet and followed the other's down the stairs. John lifted Sam and handed him the angel when they reached the living room. Sam gently place the ring on the back of the angel onto the top branch and the angel sat perfectly.

"I think this is the best our Christmas tree has ever looked," Mary commented as John set Sam onto the floor.

"It's beautiful," Sammy said hugging his brother. "Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled and hugged his brother back, "Merry Christmas Sammy."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."


	15. Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**A short and sweet decorating chapter by me~ Tumblr: iron-Frosted-Fiction**

**Finished just in time!**

* * *

The perfectly fluffed, six and a half foot tree sat in the perfect spot in the living room, just off from the couch but not quite in the corner. The group set bags of lights and ornaments onto the furniture before turning to the tree. The evergreen needles practically begged to be decorated. Charlie walked over to the record player and popped on a Christmas vinyl with a smile.

"Now we're ready to get decorating," she said and pulled out strings of lights. Sam took them from her and began to string them across the top of the tree. The two walked around the tree carefully spacing the multi-coloured bulbs to keep from leaving gaps. When they reached the bottom Sam plugged it in and the lights twinkled in shades from pink to blue, blinking in and out in different patterns.

Crowley and Gabriel grabbed the white tinsel and began to string it around the tree. Despite their difficulties reaching the top they refused to let anyone help them. the rest chuckled and strung the rest of the lights and garland around the room. The room gained a warm glow as soft lights twinkled from the ceiling and on the television stand, and the mantel of the fireplace. They returned to the tree where Gabriel and crowley had finally finished stringing the tinsel.

Charlie grabbed Kevin's hands and swung him around the room as "Rocking around The Christmas Tree" began to play. The others chuckled at the two until Gabriel grabbed Sam and began dancing with him. Dean smiled and pulled Cas into a dance as well. The six laughed, feeling carefree. Crowley rolled his eyes at them and began to pull ornaments from the bags. Charlie, smirked and spn Kevin out onto a couch. He fell with a huff as Charlie grabbed Crowley and pulled him into a silly dance. Kevin, still slightly dizzy laughed at the discomfort on Crowley's face.

A third of the way through the song, everyone stopped, both dizzy and tired. They all picked ornaments from the bags and moved back to decorating the tree. They scattered ornaments of different shapes and sizes onto the branches. From brightly coloured balls, to miniature figures and plastic icicles. Each had of course picked out a special ornament to go on the tree to represent them. Crowley's was a suit and tie. Kevin chose a cello ornament. Dean found a gun ornament and sam a book ornament. Charlie was the last to place her ornament. She pulled it carefully from the box she kept it in.

"I've had this for as long as I remember," she said as she placed it gently onto a branch. "I would place it on the christmas tree every year." The group smiled softly as they looked up at the Hobbit inspired christmas ornament.

"The room looks wonderful guys," Kevin said, a delighted grin on his face.

"You know I think this is by far the best Christmas decorating I have ever seen," Sam chuckled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about we go and make some hot chocolate while Samsquatch and Deano put the angel on top of the tree?" Gabriel smiled and put his arms around Charlie and Kevin, leading them to the kitchen. Crowley, and Charlie made hot chocolate and Kevin delivered the cups to everyone while Dean uncovered the angel from the piles of stuff they had. Everyone's hearts excited for their tree to finally be finished.


	16. At the Top of the Tree

"Hey Sammy, can I get your help over here?" Dean glanced back at his younger brother and the two angels just sitting on the couch drinking their hot chocolate.

"With what?" Sam asked as he set his hot chocolate down and rose to his feet.

A small smile crossed Dean's lips as he threw an angel topper at Sam, "With the tree topper of course. A Christmas tree isn't complete without the angel on the top of the tree."

"Aw come on that's just demeaning." Gabe commented from over on the couch, "You can't put Cas on the top of the tree he's too big."

Cas furrowed his brows together, "I don't understand, why would you want me to sit on the top of the tree?"

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes walking over towards his angel, "He was joking Cas. An angel does go on the top of the tree but it's not a real angel. See." Dean pointed to Sam now setting the angel clad in white clothing on the top of the tree.

The still confused angel looked at the hunter he tilted his head, "But why would you put an angel on the top of a Christmas tree?"

"It's just kind of tradition." Sam said taking a few steps back to admire his handy work of the crooked angel on top of the tree, "I don't know really why, people just always do it."

"Gabriel was the angel to tell Mary that she was having Jesus, perhaps the angel is supposed to represent Gabriel." Cas gave a small smile glancing back at his older brother.

Gabe's smile faded into a sneer as he stood to his feet and walked over to the tree, "That is not me." The angel was clad in a white dress she had long blonde curly hair and complete with halo and white feather wings.

"I don't know Gabe you guys could be twins." Said Dean laughing and slapping the angel on the back.

The blonde haired angel rolled his eyes and pushed Deans hand away, "Whatever, clearly that angel is a woman and I am certainly not a woman of any kind."

"I don't know, perhaps we should ask Sam about it." All eyes shifted over to a certain red faced hunter who was still trying to straighten out the angel on the top of the tree.

"W-Why in the world would you ask me?" Sam stumbled over his words looking back at the other three men.

"Aw come on Sammy you know why." Dean gave a smirk to Sam, "It's no secret what you do at night."

"A-Alright enough!" Gabe quickly interrupted the conversation before it could continue any further. "Can't we just agree that I am not a woman and that the angel on the top of the tree is just some weird tradition that no one knows the origin of."

Small chuckles came from the other men's lips, "Yeah sure," said Dean.

"Good." Gabe gave a sigh of relief and blushed as Sam came up behind him wrapping an arm around the angel's thin torso.

"What do you all think?" Sam asked the group.

"It's beautiful." Cas spoke up smiling and staring up at the tree and hugging onto Dean's arm.

"Yeah I have to agree, nice job Sammy it's actually on there straight." Said Dean chuckling.

The younger brother rolled his eyes and looked down at his angel now staring at the tree. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Sam said quietly a big grin spreading across his face.


	17. Mistletoe

Written by Deanlovescas (PocketFullofFandom)

**Note from AChapterCanBeABook: What do you guys think, at the end should I have a poll to see which chapter was the funniest, the cutest, the ebst all over, and which had the most Christmas spirit?**

* * *

A smirk formed on Dean's lips as he stood on a ladder hanging the traditional mistletoe above the couch. No one knew what he was up to since everyone else was outside decorating with lights. Dean knew he could set this trap up to get a kiss from his favorite angel, since Castiel was currently angry with the hunter for not wanting to go out sledding with him when they were finished decorating. As Dean carefully stepped down from the ladder he heard the door knob turning, quickly he picked the small ladder up throwing it into the room one over. Cas was the first to walk in covered in snow, he let out an angry huff of air and began to take off his scarf and coat. Gabriel and Sam walked in after both were laughing hard gripping onto each other for support.

"What'd you guys do to Cas?" Dean asked annoyed.

Gabriel was the first to speak up, "We just had a snowball fight with against Cassie."

"Be nice to your younger brother." Dean scolded as he was now brushing snow from Cas's hair.

"You're one to talk." Sam mumbled under his breath as he past Dean walking into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" yelled Sam from the kitchen.

"That's what I thought." Dean glanced over at his angel who was shivering from the cold, he grabbed the angel's small hand and tried to pull him towards the couch, "Hey come sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate." The blue eyed angel pulled his hand away from the hunters and turned his back to him obviously he was still angry. Dean let out a sigh and pouted trying to manipulate his angel into talking to him, "Cas come on I'm sorry. I'll go sledding with you next time." Dean still got no answer from the winged man just a single "hmph." as he walked into the kitchen where Gabe and Sam were sharing Christmas cookies. Castiel sat at the table nibbling on a cookie himself as he looked down ignoring Dean.

As the day passed Dean tried everything to get Castiel to sit on the couch under that mistletoe but still the dark haired angel would not say a word to him. It seemed Sam and Gabe however didn't need any help finding the mistletoe they had been going to and from it just too sneak little kisses here and there and it was making Dean sick he didn't need to see his brother making out with anyone. Dean was beginning to lose hope, the night was almost over and Cas wasn't even so much as looking at him. Now sitting on the couch the hunter ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair he glanced up at the mistletoe, "maybe next year." He muttered to himself. Sitting across the room by the fireplace Castiel glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled to himself. He set the book down and rose to his feet walking towards the couch; he sat down next to Dean and looked at him with his sapphire blue eyes. "Cas?" Dean glanced over at him and smiled, "Aren't you still mad?" The angel shook his head and scooted closer to the other man, "No, I think I've punished you enough." Green eyes locked onto the angels blue ones and Dean smiled as he grabbed the angel by the waist. "Well in that case," Dean's eyes traveled to the mistletoe above their heads. "I think you owe me a kiss. After all it is tradition."

"I suppose you're right." Cas said as he placed his hands on Deans chest. Dean grinned and set a rough hand on the angel's cheek, he stared into the blue eyes before moving in to place a kiss on the angel's soft pink lips. Slowly they both moved their lips against each other's in a sweet kiss, after a few moments Cas was the one to break it.

"You promise you'll take me sledding sometime?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes I promise." The hunter was quick to grab his angel by the tie and pull him into another kiss making sure this one would last longer.

A chuckle came from the kitchen as Sam and Gabe watched the two.

"I told you Cas wouldn't make it the whole day." Gabe said as he looked up at Sam.

Sam chuckled, "I guess you were right. Now what was that bet again?"

"I think you remember." Gabe gave a smirk as grabbed Sam's hand and began to drag him to the bedroom.

* * *

**IMPORTANT* - Hey guys! Besides the thought of doing a poll I have been having trouble what everyone should get each other for Christmas~ Leave some suggestions and it may make it into the story!**


	18. Present Wrapping

**Written by Deanlovescas (PocketFullofFandom)**

* * *

"Guys, I could really use some help over here." Sam's voice came from the door way as he almost dropped a roll of green wrapping paper, barely catching it in his fingers.

"Got your hands full there Sammy?" Dean said with a smile as he rose to his feet and grabbed two rolls of wrapping paper and a small box from Sam's arms.

Castiel sat on the floor and looked over at the two men raising an eyebrow, "What's all that for?"

"We have to wrap the presents before we give them to each other. That way we won't know what we got for each other." Dean answered and set the supplies on the ground gently, looking at Castiel with shining green eyes. The angel picked up a roll of paper that was striped red and white like a candy cane and looked at it his blue eyes seeming to light up; he was really starting to like this Christmas thing.

"Usually we just use newspaper and whatever else we can find to wrap our presents, but Sammy here thought it would be a good idea to have something a little fancier this year." Dean said as he gestured over to Sam.

The other man set his armful of supplies down and looked at his older brother, "It's our first Christmas together I thought we could try to have somewhat of a normal traditional Christmas this year. Besides we want Cas and Gabe's first Christmas to be memorable right?"

"Yeah I suppose," The dirty blonde sat next to Castiel on the floor and nudged the angel, "Hey why don't you get the gifts you got so you can wrap them."

Quickly rising to his feet Castiel rushed out of the room to go grab the gifts he had bought for every one while they had been out shopping. Dean's smile grew as he watched Cas practically run out of the room, "He's sure excited."

Sam sat down on the floor and grabbed some scissors from the small box, "Well it is his first time celebrating Christmas after all. " He looked over at his brother, "Aren't you excited? We get to have a real Christmas with a tree, presents, and with our family."

Sighing Dean grabbed a roll of blue wrapping paper that was decorated in white silhouettes of angels, and rolled it around in his hands, "Well sure I'm happy about all that, Christmas just isn't my thing Sammy."

Sam gave a frown and began cutting a square out of his green paper, "Well I'm sure we can get you into the Christmas mood, after all you don't want to let Cas down do you?" That was when the angel walked into the room carrying a few bags in one arm and boxes in the other.

Dean quickly rose to his feet to help Cas out, he took the boxes from the angel and set them next to the wrapping paper. "Geez Cas who all did you buy presents for?"

Cas looked down a small blush seemed to creep onto his cheeks, "You'll find out on Christmas day."

Dean cocked an eyebrow looking at Cas but decided it'd be best he just waited. "Well, alright are you ready to start wrapping?"

Grinning the angel nodded and grabbed a couple rolls of wrapping paper and headed over to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" Dean asked as he tried to follow.

"You can't see the gifts!" Castiel said as he shooed Dean away.

Sam gave a chuckle as he watched the two, "I guess you better stay over here Dean."

The hunter put his hands up in surrender and took a step back, "Alright, alright. I'll just go over here and sit with Sammy then." He walked back towards Sam and sat on the ground once again. Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled.

After half an hour Sam had finished wrapping his gifts, they were all perfect as always. Sam had always been good at wrapping the presents no matter what he used to wrap them in. Dean had just two more gifts to wrap, his wrapping was messy and taped everywhere, but he had tried his best. Meanwhile Cas had just barely gotten through a few of his. He couldn't quite understand how to wrap the gifts.

Standing, Sam stretched his arms out, "Well I have to go meet up with Gabriel we're going out to see the lights."

"You two are always out together. It's kind of gross." Dean made a disgusted face.

"No different than you and Cas!" Sam defended.

"We are nothing like you and Gabe!"

On the other side of the room Cas let out an angry huff of air and folded his arms he was less then pleased with the outcome of his gifts. He glanced back at the two arguing boys, "Dean?"

Stopping in mid sentence Dean looked back at Castiel, "What is it Cas?"

"I need help wrapping these." The angel looked down looking somewhat ashamed that he needed the help on such a simple task.

Dean let out a sigh and walked over to Cas, "Hey, you didn't do that bad for it being your first time. Here I'll show you how it's done." Castiel handed Dean a pair of scissors and a small sized box. Plopping down onto the floor next to the angel Dean grabbed a roll of snowflake wrapping paper. Meanwhile Sam took this as his chance to slip out.

"Alright, watch closely." Dean cut a square of the wrapping paper out and set the box in the middle of the paper. Cas scooted closer to the other man as he watched Dean fold the paper over the box and tape it. As Dean finished wrapping the gift he glanced over at Cas, "Who's this one for?"

"That one's for Gabriel." The angel answered as he looked up at Dean their eyes meeting.

Dean grabbed a sharpie and wrote in messy handwriting on the small wrapped package 'To. Gabe, From. Cas'. Grinning Castiel took the gift from Deans hand and stood up walking over to their tree setting the package down carefully underneath. When Cas turned back he found himself face to face with the other man, a small blush crossed Castiel's cheeks as he looked up at the hunter. "Want help wrapping the others?" Dean asked as he looked down at the shorter man.

He gave a small nod and a smile, "I'd like that." He answered looking up into the hunter's eyes. Dean's eyes seemed to sparkle as the light of the tree behind them reflected in them and the angel found himself getting pulled closer into a soft and gentle kiss. The angel and hunter both blushed as their lips softly moved against one another's the wrapping of presents being forgotten.


	19. A Sweet Sight of Christmas

**AN: So I said we were gunna have one everyday and not be late, but the author of this chapter, IwRiTe4yOu, made us late because she didn't want to finish her chapter yesterday. That asshole. anyway. Hopefully we'll stay on time now.**

**Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)**

* * *

An hour after the younger Winchester had left; a certain hunter and his angel had stopped kissing and had paid attention enough to finish wrapping Castiel's presents. All the presents were stacked neatly underneath the tree and Castiel was leaning against Dean admiring the sight.

"This is going to be a great Christmas," Castiel said with a smile.

"Only the best," Dean agreed, smiling down at his angel. He thought for a second, then looked back at Cas and asked, "You wanna do something fun Cas?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Do you wanna go sabotage our brothers' date?" Castiel rolled his eyes, but he knew there was no way that his boyfriend was just going to let a chance like this slip away. He nodded and they ran over to the coat rack to bundle up for the cold weather.

About five blocks away from the bunker was a park decorated by the city. There were several large Christmas trees, with several small "houses" donated by business with Christmas themes, surrounding the park. In the middle was an ampitheatre playing soft Christmas music that patrons listened to as the walked around and admired the lit up reindeer, "houses", and nativity sets.

Dean drove them there in the Impala and parked down the street so as to keep it away from unwanted eyes. They entered the park looking left and right for Sam and Gabriel. They were heading past a house donated by a local bank that had a"Nightmare Before Christmas" theme inside when Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and jerked him in a different direction. Castiel pushed him passed the nearest nativity set which they hid on just the other side of.

"Woah, Cas, what's going on?" Dean questioned when they had stopped, and Castiel was peering around the plastic stable in the direction they had just come from.

Castiel smiled, "I saw them heading our direction, and I didn't want the game to be up already."

Dean grinned and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Castiel turned a fairly bright shade of pink. Sure enough, just moments later, Gabriel and Sam walked passed where they had just come from, hand-in-hand. Gabriel was making big gestures, telling a story about god knows what, and Sam was sipping from the hot chocolate in his free hand, smiling at whatever his angel was saying.

Castiel smiled at them and moved backwards confused when Dean knelt and picked up some snow. He packed it into a ball and stood up grinning. Castiel smacked it out of his hand and looked at Dean. "You said that we were going to spy on them, not torture them."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I said that we were going to sabotage their date. They aren't going to know who threw the snowball."

Castiel grimaced, he wanted to let Dean do what he wanted, and it seemed like fun, "But look at how happy they are Dean? Do you really want to ruin that?"

Dean groaned, "Cas, don't try and make me have a heart now. Just think of this as payback for every single one of the times that Gabriel has ruined a date or a moment we were trying to enjoy."

Castiel thought for a moment, then kneeled down to make his own snowball. Dean grinned and whooped. Castiel glared up at his boyfriend, speaking through his teeth, "They're going to hear you."

The hunter ducked down then looked around the plastic stable. Sam and Gabriel were going just out of sight behind another house. "Cas, hurry up and make that snowball, they're going to be out of range soon. We need to move to a new spot."

The men crouched and ran as fast as they could to behind the house Sam and Gabriel had just passed. The couple were walking slowly and were still fairly close when they looked out from behind the county jail's "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" house. Dean looked at Castiel and whispered to him, "I'm aiming for Sammy, you try and hit Gabe."

Castiel nodded and Dean held up three fingers to count down. When the last one was down they stood and chucked the snowballs, both getting direct hits. They ducked back down before either of the other men had a chance to turn around.

Sam turned around first and scanned the area for any possible source that they snowballs could have come from. He let go of Gabriel's hand and wiped the snow from the back of his head, then brushed the snow off the top of his boyfriend's, laughing when Gabriel scrunched up his nose. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's wind-chilled nose. Gabriel grinned, grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him back in for a real kiss.

Behind the house Dean pretended to gag, much to Castiel's amusement. "Okay, so operation Snowball backfired, it just made them more disgusting."

"What's next on the agenda?" Castiel asked.

Dean grinned, the lights reflecting off his eyes, giving them an almost unnatural shimmer. "Operation Hot Chocolate."

Sam and Gabriel were walking the ampitheatre. Gabriel was singing "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas" with the radio and he was spinning Sam around. They were walking past a sleigh with lights lit up and down the sides. The "Santa" was currently off duty, so this part of the park was really empty.

"I really hope Dean and Cas didn't get too frustrated with the presents," Sam thought aloud.

"Don't worry Samsquatch. You gave them a menial task so that they could have their night together and we could go on our date! They're probably making out by now, completely oblivious to the world."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah. And the lights are fantastic. I'm so glad we came."

Gabriel grinned and went to say something, but was cut off when a little kid came barreling straight towards them screaming.

"SANTA!" The little boy screamed. He bumped into Sam's right hand which was holding the hot chocolate that he had been sipping.

On instinct, Gabriel pulled Sam towards him, and the cup that had been knocked out of Sam's hand flew right behind where Sam was standing, barely missing him, but making a mess out of the ground.

Gabriel looked at the mess on the cement then up at the taller man. "That was almost on you, totally would have ruined the date."

Sam laughed and bent down to kiss Gabriel, "My hero," he muttered sarcastically.

Standing down near the amphitheatre behind a tower of empty presents Castiel was trying to calm down his fuming boyfriend. "Damn you angels." He cursed.

Castiel smacked him over the head. "Be quiet or they'll hear you. And I take that offensively."

Dean smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Cas."

Castiel just shook his head, "Dean, it seems that everything you've been trying to utilize to sabotage the date is just pushing them closer together."

"Thanks Cas, I really needed that morale boost," Dean grumbled.

Cas chuckled, "Listen, give me a minute and let me think of something."

Dean stared at Cas incredulously. "You're going to think of something evil enough to sabotage this date?"

Castiel nodded enthusiastically. Dean stepped forward, towering over his boyfriend. "Wow, I like this new side of you Cas. You should show it more often."

Castiel blushed and looked at the ground grinning from ear to ear. He pulled away from Dean so that he could start thinking. A few minutes later, when Sam and Gabriel were well out of sight, he looked at Dean, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Half an hour later all of the power in the square cut. The block went completely black. A few people screamed, and a few kids started crying. Castiel immediately felt bad about his decision to try and ruin the date.

A generator kicked in and over the PA system a confused voice boomed throughout the square. "Um.. So. It's time for the Couple's Festival to begin. If I could ask that all of the families carefully walk towards the exits of the area, and the couple gather near the amphitheatre trees and we'll begin… Early."

A few people laughed and everyone instantly began moving. Dean and Castiel sought out their brothers and followed them towards the square. They were holding hands again and laughing about something Dean and Cas hadn't heard. The snuck close enough to hear them.

Gabriel suddenly turned towards Sam and stopped him. "Actually, we're heading towards the couple's festival. I showed up here early to make one of these." He pulled one of the older times silver candle holders from behind his back. "It's a weird human tradition here. You inscribe the name of you and your soul mate and place it on the tree at the festival and it's supposed to bring you good luck in your relationship."

Gabriel looked down kind of embarrassed. "I thought it would fun to do."

Sam laughed a little bit and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "Why are you only this sweet when no one is looking?"

"But there are," Gabriel grinned. "And I made a candle holder for idiots who have been following us all night trying to mess this night up for us."

Sam rolled his eyes and put on a bitchface. "Dean, Cas. Come out."

Dean walked out grinning from ear to ear and Castiel looked embarrassed to have been found.

"So you're the reason that things have being going awry all night?" Sam accused.

Dean just smiled at his brother, "Who else is gonna make sure you have at least one bad date Sammy?"

The human brothers bickered while Castiel just stepped forward to grab the candle holder that his brother was holding out to him. "There you go Cas. You ready for the festival?" Gabriel grinned.

Castiel nodded and opened his mouth to apologize to Gabriel about their date. Gabriel just shushed him. "Cas, you didn't even get close to ruining our date. Grab your hunter and let's go."

The angels grabbed their hunters by the arms and dragged them in the direction of the amphitheatre. Several other couples were wandering around the trees trying to choose which one they wanted to place their candle holder on.

Gabriel immediately ran to the beautifully decorated, tall, frosted tree in the center of the rest of them. "Sammy! This one, we should put in on this one!"

Sam laughed and took the candle holder from his boyfriend putting it high up on tree out of Gabriel's reach. Gabriel pouted until Sam leaned over to kiss him as he finished putting the handle around a branch. When they were done, they stared over at their brothers waiting for them to follow suit.

Castiel and Dean had left to look around at the trees. It took them a few minutes before they decided on the one around the outskirts of the trees. It was short, and had an angel topper. Dean took half the candle holder in his hand and together they placed theirs on the tree. Then Dean turned and kissed Castiel.

"We may not have ruined their date," Dean mumbled, "But coming here was a really good idea."

Castiel smiled, "Merry Christmas Dean."

* * *

***IMPORTANT* Hey go onto my profile and vote for your favourite chapter! You can choose 5 of them!**


	20. Hark! The Herlad Angels Sing

**And we are finally back on track! Don't forget to vote for your favourite chapters when the story is finished~**

**Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)**

* * *

"Dean, Sam! Gabriel and Castiel are here!" Mary called up to her sons.

Sam came tromping down the stairs, still getting used to his longer legs after the huge growth spurt. Dean was running down beside, trying, and failing, to push his brother out of the way to reach the bottom first. Mary laughed as they both lost their footing and fell down the last four steps, landing side by side on the stomach at their mother's feet. Gabriel snickered in the doorway and Castiel stifled a laugh.

Mary smiled down at her boys. "Put on your coats. Gabriel suggested that you go out caroling, and I think it would do you two some good to see something besides the inside of your rooms this Christmas break."

Dean automatically groaned. Anything that Gabriel suggested was instantly never a fun idea for him. Sam grinned at the idea and grabbed his coat from the nearby coat rack and was instantly out the door. Castiel came inside and offered Dean a hand up and looked at him apologetically.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he somehow roped me into going as well. If you come then we can suffer together." Castiel suggested.

Dean huffed, as long as Cas was going to be there it shouldn't be too bad. Mary handed her oldest his coat and he trudged outside to join his brother and Gabriel.

"Alright," Mary began, "Since it's a weekday, people really aren't go to appreciate it if you're knocking on their doors after ten. And if you come home by ten-thirty I'll make hot chocolate and some other snacks."

Sam nodded; he was obviously going to be the one who remembered to keep track of the time. Mary smiled and closed the front door, telling them to have a good time. As they headed down the street, instantly Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and Dean intertwined his fingers with Castiel's.

"Okay! So here's the gameplan." Gabriel chirped. "I think we just head straight down this side of the street, duck into all of the cul de sacs, and about two or three miles down the road, when we hit the Harvelle's, we cross the street and come back down the other side."

"Gabriel, I don't really know about you," Dean started, "But I'd really rather not see anyone from school. And we're twenty-one for god sake; don't you think that caroling is a little childish?"

"Not when we have baby brothers who are only seventeen and eighteen." Gabriel explained. "Besides it brings Christmas spirit!"

Sam chuckled, "It's a great idea Dean. I mean we haven't gone outside to enjoy the snow and company of Christmas since the break started. One night of caroling isn't going to hurt anyone."

Dean grumbled but continued walking with them up to the first house. They decided on their repertoire. First they would sing Silent Night, then We Wish You A Merry Christmas, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Let It Snow, and Deck the Halls, on a rotation, switching at every house.

Gabriel knocked on the first door and everyone else in the group began to get a bit nervous. They hadn't practiced together or decided on a key so this could be either a great miracle, or a horrible disaster.

Fate obviously decided on the latter because the noise that was made by the four different boys each trying to sing their own timid rendition of Silent Night was easily the most horrifying thing they had heard all year. The couple that had opened the door graciously ignored the strangled cat sound they had made, smiled, thanked them and bid them a Merry Christmas.

As they walked away Gabriel was distraught. "That sounded horrible. Okay, let's stop for a second." He put his hand in front of them all to stop them as they reached the sidewalk. "To avoid any further embarrassment such as that, I vote that we should start each song with a soloist and have everyone come in with them so that we can be on the same key at the very least."

Dean laughed sarcastically, "And who you suppose we should have start us off? Me or you?"

Gabriel grinned, "Nah," he squeezed Sam's hand, "My moose should. He has the voice of an angel."

Castiel nodded, "I agree. Sam does sing well. He was fantastic playing a lead in the fall musical this past year."

"Then it's settled!" Gabriel said gleefully. "On to the next house! And this time Sam sings first. Our song is 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'."

Sam hadn't gotten a chance to speak on his own behalf before he was being pulled in the direction of the next house. He guessed he was okay with it, he enjoyed singing, so he really had no objections.

As they pulled the screen door open on the next house, Gabriel let Sam knock on it when he knew that he would be ready. The older couple was a bit slower getting to the door. But when it opened Sam started in all the same. After the first line, Castiel had caught onto his key and nuances and joined. Not long after Gabriel and Dean has started singing.

They sang the chorus of We Wish You a Merry Christmas through twice before they stopped. Glad for the complete turnaround in their performance. The woman began to cry and her husband was watching them smiling.

"It's been years since anyone has come caroling by our house. We thought that the wonderful tradition of bringing others joy had died, but you managed to bring back such great memories."

The woman looked up through her tears, "Please come in and have some gingerbread cookies. It's the least we can do to repay you for such a wonderful performance."

Gabriel smiled his usual grin at them, "We'd love to, but there are some other people just down this street that have yet to hear us themselves. And we really want to bring joy to everyone we can just like we did for you. But we'll definitely try and catch you on our way back around!"

He turned the group around and began to push them down the sidewalk. The gentleman and woman waved at them and thanked them again. Gabriel stopped them again to rendezvous on the sidewalk.

"This is why we should go caroling," he explained. "Because even while you don't fully appreciate it, someone will."

They continued on through the houses, continuing their song rotation. No more grumbles or complaints were heard from Dean, and Castiel even looked happier about being on their caroling trip. They met several other couples who were overly delighted to hear them, a gentleman who had just lost his wife that used to sing carols all the time, and several younger people that seemed uninterested.

The Harvelle's enjoyed the performance and asked for an encore. As they were heading down the other side it was becoming quite chilly and they wrapped themselves tighter in their coats and clung closer to each other. One house offered them hot chocolate for their spectacular performance which they all graciously accepted.

Ten o'clock rolled around and they were across the street from their house. None of them could feel their toes but the smiles on their faces were permanent and warming. When they stepped away from the house onto the sidewalk they reminisced about the night.

"Nothing beats the older woman from the beginning," Sam stated.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean interrupted, "That old gentleman just kept crying and offering us money to sing more. I feel bad for the poor guy seeing as he just lost his wife and all and we reminded him of her, but his genuine interest in our caroling felt pretty good."

Gabriel laughed, "You sound like you got pretty into it the Dean-o."

Castiel smiled, "He'll never tell you, but he secretly enjoys bringing smiles to people's faces."

"Is that right?" Gabriel asked, chuckling a bit.

Dean grumbled and tried to hide his blush, muttering a smile, "Screw you Cas," at his boyfriend.

Castiel chuckled lightly and spoke to the other two. "Well shall we head back and try to regain the feeling in our limbs?"

Sam and Gabriel nodded eagerly and turned, racing each other back to the house. Cas looked at Dean who was still muttering some choice words under his breath. Cas laughed and Dean glared at him.

"I may be a softy," Dean admitted, "But you love that about me."

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled, then leaned over and softly kissed his hunched over boyfriend. "I do, you wouldn't be you otherwise."

Dean grinned at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand so they could walk back. Gabe and Sam were already inside the house sitting at the table while Mary made hot chocolate and asked them about caroling. As Dean and Cas sat with them at the table, they talked excitedly about all the different kinds of people they had met, and how many people they had made smile.

When the hot chocolate was ready she poured out five cups and joined the overgrown boys at the table, grinning at her sons, and her obviously soon to be son-in-laws. Everyone at the table was smiling, caroling had been fun, but home was where they felt the Christmas spirit the most.


	21. O Come All Ye Faithful

Written by IwRiTe4yOu (lucifers-otp)

* * *

Sam watched Gabriel as the shorter man spoke in hushed tones in Enochian with the other angel. They were smiling about something that neither of the hunters could understand. The shorter angel began to hum quietly as his brother spoke before looking at Sam, smiling sheepishly and stopping. Sam quickly catalogued the tune, it was the same tune that Gabe had hummed when they had started looking for a Christmas tree, and when they had been on their date in Christmas Village.

The hunter had asked his angel about the tune, but Gabriel had just grinned and winked at him, so Sam had made it a personal goal to find out exactly what tune could make Gabriel smile that earnestly. Gabriel had given him a hint during their date: It was, in fact, a Christmas song.

Cas stood up and addressed everyone in the room, "Would anyone like some hot chocolate?"

Gabriel was, of course, the first to nod enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from his brother and boyfriend. Sam nodded as well and Dean stood up to help Cas with the simple task.

Finally alone in the room Gabriel got up and joined Sam on the couch, laying down with his head in Sam's lap. Instinctively Sam began to play with Gabriel's hair, and he decided that now was just as good a time as any to question his boyfriend.

"Is it a Christmas song I know?" Sam asked.

Gabriel chuckled and closed his eyes, happy to be so close to his hunter. "Are you still trying to figure that out?"

"Hey, you're the one who won't just tell me what the song is."

Gabriel grinned, "That's because it's a secret."

Sam groaned and shook his head, "You're impossible, you know that right?"

The angel opened his eyes and reached up grabbing one of Sam's hands, he pulled it towards him and kissed the back of the taller man's hand. "And yet you love me anyway," he retorted. He laced their fingers together and they sat there for a moment, quiet and content.

After another minute Dean and Castiel came back with four mugs full to the brim with their favorite holiday drink. They sat around the fireplace, sipping their drinks. Castiel was sitting as close to Dean as he could with his head laid on the other man's shoulder, Gabriel was sitting up with his legs across Sam's lap.

They made small talk with one another until Castiel yawned making Dean smile and chuckle. He stood and pulled his angel up with him, half carrying him.

"See you guys in the morning," Dean said. Castiel silently bid them a good night as Dean pulled him away.

Not long after Sam began to yawn and decided it was time for them to head to bed as well. They headed to their room, stripped down to their boxers and Sam crawled into bed. He was instantly asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Gabriel grinned and crawled into the bed next to the other man, playing with the other's hair, humming the song Sam so desperately wanted to know the name of.

Eventually the angel drifted to sleep himself, curled up against the winter chill. Sam slept fitfully, and not long after he fell asleep he woke and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning, he groaned and pulled his sleeping boyfriend closer. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on getting back to sleep.

He was nearly asleep when he heard the angel humming in his sleep. Sam smiled and listened intently, hoping that this would be his chance to finally discover the significance behind whatever the song was.

As he listened he instinctively began to sing the carol that he recognized. "O come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant."

Gabriel shifted when Sam began to sing quietly. He woke and looked up at Sam. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

Sam smiled down at him, "O Come All Ye Faithful."

Gabriel stared at his boyfriend for a second before snuggling back into his chest. "Okay, someone is way too sleep deprived. Go back to sleep."

Sam laughed and ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. "No, I meant that's the song that you've been humming. Is 'O Come All Ye Faithful' your favorite Christmas song?"

Gabriel chuckled and murmured into Sam's chest, "You can't even stop thinking about this in your sleep."

Sam grabbed Gabriel's chin and forced him to look up at him. He knew Gabriel hadn't meant it as a question, but he answered it anyway. "Yes, because every time you think about that song you get this look, like you couldn't be happier. And I always want to see that."

The smile that Sam loved more than anything returned. Gabriel shifted in the bed until they were level and kissed his boyfriend. "Yes, 'O Come All Ye Faithful' is my favorite Christmas song. Now go back to sleep." He lay his head back down on the pillow.

Sam groaned, "That's not it. There has to be some reason that it's your favorite. Is there a line in it that you really like? The overall message? There has to be something connected to it."

Gabriel rolled over onto his stomach and shoved his face into the pillow, "Three in the morning is not the time to talk about this. Can't this wait until morning?"

"No," Sam stated simply, "Because in the morning you be fully prepared to brush me off and avoid the question again. The only time I ever get straight answers from you is when you are half asleep."

Gabriel whined, "Okay fine, there is a memory connected. Now can we go back to sleep?"

Sam stared at the angel and Gabriel knew he obviously wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. "The sooner you confess everything, Gabe, the sooner we can go back to sleep."

Gabriel groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. "It's two in the morning, it is not time for this conversation."

"When is the time for this conversation?" Sam inquired.

Gabriel was about to answer 'never', but he realized that would never get him back to sleep. So he took a deep breath and looked at Sam. "Lucifer was my favorite brother up in heaven. He taught me almost everything I know, and I was following in his footsteps while everything was happy upstairs.

"When I was a fledgling he was the only one who could put me to sleep. He was the angel of music and he used to sing me to sleep every night. When I got older, the songs became an occasion. I was distraught when he became upset because of the humans. He knew I was loyal to our father, but that I would do anything to make him happy.

"He came to sing me to sleep one night, and I woke up late the next day. By the time I had woken up everyone had chosen sides and I was fighting alongside all the other archangels against my favorite brother. The song he sang to me the night before he rebelled was the original version of 'O Come All Ye Faithful'. It was the last song he ever sang to me."

Gabriel took another shaky breath, "It makes me really happy because it reminds me of a happier time. When my brother would sing and teach me how to do little tricks. I guess there are some memories I just can't let go of."

Sam kissed Gabriel softly. "Wow Gabe, I had no idea that's what it could have been. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Gabriel said grinning. "It's not a bad memory anymore, and now I have several more reasons to smile rather than just memories."

"Good reasons I hope," Sam teased.

"Only the best," Gabriel began, "The first of which being my favorite moose."

Sam groaned, "I wish the memory of that nickname would leave everyone's heads."

Gabriel laughed and snuggled closer to Sam, "What is your favorite Christmas carol Sammich?"

"I thought you said that you wanted to go to sleep now." Sam said yawning.

"Well I shared something with you, so I think that it is only fair if you tell me yours as well." Gabriel said.

Sam rolled over, "Maybe in the morning."

Gabriel stared at his boyfriend incredulously. He poked him in the back, "Now you have to tell me right now."

Sam laughed, and wiggled away from the finger. "Now's not the time, we can continue this conversation in the morning."

Gabriel reached forward trying to find the places in which Sam was most ticklish. He ended up on top of Sam tickling his sides, with Sam laughing and squirming like crazy beneath him. Sam was gasping for air and saying something along the lines of 'please stop'.

He did stop tickling Sam only to lean down and kiss the taller man until he was completely breathless. He moved off of Sam and lay next to him, cuddling up to him. Sam rolled to face him and smiled. "This is going to be the best Christmas."

Gabriel grinned and hummed for him. "Yes it will Sammich. I'll make sure of that."


	22. Snow Globe

**Written by Me. Tumblr: Iron-Frosted-Fiction. I just have to say there needs to be an episode like this.**

**Inspired by Glee's version of We Need A Little Christmas**

* * *

Charlie entered the bunker humming 'Jingle Bells' softly. She balanced some boxes precariously in her arms as she made her ways to the living area. A table clipped the side of her leg and the boxes began to wobble as she became unbalanced. Sam jumped up from his spot on the couch and in two quick strides he steadied Charlie and her stack of boxes. He took a few out of her arms and walked them over to the tree.

"You went shopping again Charlie?" Sam chuckled.

"Well I had a few stashed away for a while and I bought a couple of things extra, and some for myself.," Charlie laughed as she set the boxes carefully among the others under the tree. She set one box aside and continues to make sure the presents were stacked nicely.

"What's this one?" Sam asked picking up and unmarked box and rolling it in his hands.

"It's a snow globe I got on discount." Charlie smiled and took the box from Sam. "I thought it would be a nice addition to our not so perfect Christmas."

She opened the box and pulled out a good sized snow globe. The base was a deep blue covered in an intricate snowflake pattern that was a sparkling, crystal, white. Inside a small house was covered in a blanket of snow. The house was dull and undecorated but it looked nice inside the glass dome. She turned it over and twisted a key at the bottom. 'Jingle Bells' began to play and she turned it over and shook it. Small lights inside and outside the house turned on.

"The shopkeeper showed me this and I thought it was pretty cool," Charlie said, showing it to Sam.

The snow swirled around and the whole thing seemed to glow. The snow swirled faster becoming storm-like as the light moved outward and engulfed the globe. Charlie's eyebrows arched as the light began to swallow her as well.

"Charlie you better put that down," Sam said, panicked, thought it was too late.

With a large flash of light Charlie was gone and the snowglobe fell onto the couch.

"Dean! We may have a problem." Sam called.

Dean rushed into the living room, followed by Kevin and Cas. Sam used a blanket to carefully pick up the snow globe and show it to the three. gabriel and Crowley showed up in this moment, excited by hearing 'problem'.

"Charlie bought a cursed object and I am pretty sure she just got stuck inside of this," Sam explained.

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed.

* * *

Charlie groaned and put a hand to her head. She shifted and recognized the feel of the couch in the bunker underneath her. She sat up before opening her eyes to find herself surrounded by worried eyes. She blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Hey guys, what happened?" She asked curiously.

"You were helping us bring in presents and decorations when you slipped and hit your head," Sam explained.

"You just have a small bump on your head, nothing serious," Kevin assured.

Charlie looked around the room that was missing the Christmas spirit it had previously with all of the lights strung up and the tree decorated. Now the tree sat barren in it's corner. "That's weird," she muttered. "I thought we decorated already," Charlie said louder.

"No way, we were waiting for you," Dean said, nodding over to the bags of decorations.

"Oookay," Charlie stood, and inspected the room, looking for any hex bags or weird markings.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Nothing, let's decorate," Charlie said, straightening up and giving the boys a smile. If they were going to pretend as if everything was normal then she would too. If they were trying to pull a quick one with her then she would try and stay a few steps ahead.

They all smiled and started to pull out the decorations as Kevin put a vinyl onto the player. A light hearted tune began to play and Charlie smiled as she fluffed the tree.

"_Haul out the holly. Put up the tree before my spirit falls again. Fill up the stocking, I may be rushing things but deck the halls again now_," Kevin sang as he helped fluff the tree and Sam and Dean pulled out the lights. Charlie looked at him with an arched brow.

"_For we need a little Christmas. Right this very minute. Candles in the window, carols at the spinet. Yes we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. It hasn't snowed a single flurry but Santa dear we're in a hurry._" The others joined in. Charlie stepped back surprised as Sam and Dean string up the lights.

"_So climb down the chimney, put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen,_" The two sang.

What surprised Charlie most was that she too was singing along. They all moved as if they were in a choreographed dance. She weaved between everyone as she strung lights across the mantle as Gabriel and Crowley put tinsel onto the tree.

"_Slice up the fruit cake. It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough,_" The two sang.

"_For I've grown a little leaner; grown a little colder. Grown a little sadder; grown a little older,_" Charlie and Kevin sang as Kevin grabbed her hand and twirled her toward the ornaments where she picked two up and hung them onto the tree.

"_And I need a little angel, sitting on my shoulder. I need a little Christmas now,_" Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel sang as the boys gave their angels a kiss then began to help putting up the ornaments.

They continued to sing and dance as the tree and room became bright with Christmas decorations. The song came to a close as she put up her hobbit ornament and the boy plugged in the lights. They all gathered around the tree with big smiles. Charlie soon shook hers off as she stepped away from the transfixed group.

"What is going on? Am I trapped in an episode of Scrubs?" She asked herself as she began to inspect the rest of the bunker.

* * *

The Impala pulled up to a small knick knack store. A sign on top read "Grandma's Attic" just like a stick on the bottom of the snow globe bow which assured the boys it was the same store that Charlie had gotten the cursed object from. The windows were darkened and the store looked empty. The boys pulled the door to find it unlocked and they entered the establishment. They quietly made their way through the building.

They heard a creak coming from a room further in the back and made their way quickly and quietly back their, pulling their guns out just in case. They pressed their backs to the wall on either side of a door. Dean nodded to Sam and carefully opened the door. He walked into an empty room and was surprised when a blow up snowman lawn ornament came down on his head.

"God damn snowmen," Dean exclaimed as he flung it down on the floor after blowing a few holes threw it.

Sam chuckled from behind him, amused by his brother's surprise. Dean shot him a bitch-face before they continued into the room. A door on the other side stood half open and Dean gestured for Sam to go first. The taller man just rolled his eyes at the shorter one. He entered the room which was decorated intricately with Christmas decorations. As Dean entered behind him the door slammed shut and all of the decorations turned on. Loud and annoying Christmas music played around them as they put their backs to each other to searched around the room for a source.

They both moved across the room and tripped across some fishing wire someone had set up. They lay in a pile of fake snow and glitter trying to untangle themselves when they heard a snort then a laugh from the room they had just walked through.

"Boy you two are a hoot," a dark haired woman said as she entered.

Dean shot at her and it missed her by a few inches, embedding itself into the wall.

"Oh calm down pretty boy, I mean no harm. My names Alexandria and I assume you have come looking for a way to reverse the spell I cast on the snow globe," She said with a smirk.

Sam and Dean quickly stood up, curious of what she had to say. they walked closer to the girl warily.

"Keep talking," Dean said.

"Follow me," She turned and began to walk out the door when Dean took the brunt of his gun and hit her in the neck to knock her out. Sam gave him a bitch-face which he replied with a shrug.

"Can't trust witches," He said as he grabbed her and took her into the other room and tied her to a chair. He pulled out a small bottle of holy water and splashed her to wake her up. "Alright, start talking, and no funny business."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes at Dean. "Like I said Dean, I mean no harm. I know Charlie, or Carrie, from Moondoor though she probably doesn't remember me. Well I saw her hanging around with you two when that fairy was causing trouble. You two are kind of famous ya know, so when she came by my shop I thought I would pull a little prank, get her to buy the snowglobe and trap one or both of you in it, then she would come investigating and I could flirt with her a little more. It was all in good fun." The woman smiled and Dean glared at her.

"So how do we reverse it?" Sam asked.

"It'll wear off in twenty-four hours if the occupant survives through it that is. When you go into the snow globe it creates a world from your most recent memories and turns everything into a musical." The boys raised an eyebrow at her words. "It's pretty useful for annoying exes," she explained. Dean nodded in understanding with a small smirk.

"Considering it's Charlie I'm sure she will live through twenty-four hours of a musical," Sam commented.

"If it's made of her memories then that means we're probably in there doing littles songs and dances," Dean's face was horrified and Sam looked pleased.

"So are you guys going to untie me?" The witch asked.

"Nope," Dean said with a smile. "You may have just turned me into a fruity little theatre boy and I don't take too kindly to that, Merry CHristmas," Dean said as he lead Sam out of the store.

Sam gave an apologetic smile, "Merry Christmas," he said as he left.

* * *

Charlie sighed and stared out across the snowfields to a glass barrier that separated herself from the larger, and real-life bunker. She sat on the boot of the Impala with her knees pulled to her chest. Upon stepping outside and seeing the glass barrier she remembered what happened with the snow globe and had come to the conclusion that she was inside the cursed object. She wished she had stepped outside of the bunker hours ago to spare herself a rendition of _Jingle Bells, Santa Baby, O Come All Ye Faithful, Jingle Bell Rock_, and _A Holly Jolly Christmas_. They all weren't horrible singers, but she was starting to go a little mad from the musical. Though the rendition of _Santa Baby_ sung by Dean to Castiel was probably her favourite and she wouldn't mind seeing it again.

She glanced down at her watch. This had been going on for nearly twenty three hours. She wondered how long it was going to take the boys to rescue her. She didn't want to have to spend Christmas stuck in here. She almost missed the bickering and real Christmas spirit everyone had, versus the over jolly mess this was. She sighed again and _Where Are You Christmas_ began to softly play in the background.

"I don't even think so," she spoke and glared and nothing in particular. The music stopped abruptly. "That's what I thought," she said satisfied and slipped off of the Impala and headed back to the bunker. When she entered she could hear everyone singing _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. They called her over to join but she waved it off and headed to her room, they all stopped singing and chatted quietly. She smiled at the quiet and entered her room. It was overly decorated in Christmas lights and other paraphernalia. She slipped onto her bed and quickly fell into sleep.

* * *

Charlie stirred from her sleep and felt the familiar fabric of the bunker couch underneath her once again. She gave a groan.

"Not again," she said as she opened her eyes and looked around a fully decorated bunker. Noone else was around. "Wait, am I back?"

She got up and quickly made her way to the library where she found Sam reading and Dean relaxing with a beer. Gabriel sat across from sam and kept trying to distract the younger Winchester. Castiel sipped a cup of hot chocolate in his seat across from Dean. Dean looked over upon hearing approaching footsteps.

"Hey Charlie, you woke up," he said with a smile.

"Please tell me this is real life and I'm no longer in the snow globe," Charlie begged.

"This is real life," Sam said, cutting of his brother who felt like messing with the red-head. "IT was just a twenty-four hour curse. The shopkeeper was a witch and was pulling a prank."

"Thank god," charlie huffed, flopping into a chair next to Dean and taking a swig from his beer. He gave her a soft, brotherly glare and she just rolled her eyes at him. "It was like a Christmas musical gone wrong in there. Everyone was too happy, and Dean, you often took to serenading Cas." Charlie smirked at the look that crossed Dean's face.

"And we're done here," Dean said, taking his feet off of the table and standing. "Crowley made a pie, who wants some?"

Everyone chuckled and gave their consent. Dean left to the kitchen to get them their pie. When he was out of earshot Charlie continued to tell them about the going ons from inside the snow globe. They all had a good laugh when she told them about Dean's performance of Santa Baby. When Dean returned with their pie they all giggled to themselves at a joke Dean was unaware of, and probably never would be.


	23. Yo Mary, You Preggers

Written by Deanlovescas (PocketFullofFandom)

* * *

A soft Christmas melody drifted through the air bringing a warm and cozy feeling to the Winchester's bunker. The Christmas tree stood proud decorated with colorful lights and ornaments, a fire crackled and hissed in the small fire place where six figures gathered around sipping eggnog and munching on gingerbread cookies. Each of them were taking turns telling Christmas stories and Gabriel had just finished telling his rendition of 'The Night Before Christmas'.

"I don't think that's how the story goes Gabe." Charlie said with giggle.

"Yeah I don't remember Santa catching on fire." Kevin inserted getting to his feet to refill his cup.

"I just made it more interesting that's all." Gabe said with a smile and took his seat again next to Sam. "You liked it, right Sammy?" he looked over at his boyfriend.

Sam gave a deep chuckle and wrapped an arm around the angel's waist, "Of course I did. It was very," Sam took a moment to look for the right word, "unique."

A grin spread across Gabe's face, "See Sam liked it! Cassie I think it's your turn!" Gabe looked at his younger brother.

"I don't know many Christmas stories." Said Cas looking down at his lap.

"Tell the story of baby Jesus." Charlie offered, "You're an angel you have to know that story at least."

A small smile crossed Castiel's lips as he stood to his feet dropping the blanket that had been wrapped around his shoulders. "Yeah I do know that one."

A groan came from Gabe, "We all know that story."

Castiel quickly shot Gabe a glare before he started the story, "Once upon a time in a land called Judea there lived a woman by the name of Mary. Mary was very good woman, she prayed and did everything a good church going woman should. She was to be married to a man by the name of Joseph, and although they both loved each other a lot, neither of them had been intimate with the other. One day an angel by the name of Gabriel came down and visited young Mary-"

"That's me!" Gabe interrupted.

Cas cleared his throat, "Please allow me to tell the story without any interruptions Gabriel."

Gabe rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Fine fine, please continue."

"'Peace be with you! God has blessed you and is pleased with you.' Said Gabriel. Mary was very surprised by this and wondered what the angel meant. The angel said to her 'Don't be afraid, God has been very kind to you. You will become pregnant by the Holy Spirit and give birth to a baby boy and you will call him Jesus. He will be God's own Son and his kingdom will never end.' Mary was very afraid but she trusted God. 'Let it happen as God chooses.' She replied to the angel. Soon Mary told Joseph of the angel and her pregnancy and Joseph got worried. But the angel came to him in a dream and told him not to worry and to take his soon to be wife to the city of Bethlehem-"

"That was also me." Gabriel interrupted once again.

Cas sighed and shot a glare at his brother before he continued once again, "So they took off to Bethlehem, they had to go by foot and horse which was tiring for Mary while she was pregnant. Not to mention how long it will take. When they finally reached the town all the hotels were full they had no place to stay. There was an old man however who took pity on the young couple and he offered his stables for them to stay in. Both Mary and Joseph stayed in the stable and that is where baby Jesus was born. Both Mary and Joseph were so happy to have such a beautiful and healthy baby boy and they named him Jesus just as the lord had commanded. Day's later three wise men came bearing gifts for the young baby, gifts of gold and valuables. And that's the story of baby Jesus." Castiel finished and smiled at all the clapping coming from around the room.

"Great job Cas." Charlie said with a smile.

Castiel nodded at her, "Thank you." Quickly Cas took his place next to Dean and smiled.

"You're a good story teller Cas." Said Dean as he looked at the angle with shining green eyes.

A small blush crossed Cas's cheeks, "Thank you Dean, I believe it's your turn now."

Dean grinned standing to his feet and rubbing his hands together, "Alright guys I'm going to tell the story of Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer."

"Is that the only Christmas story you know?" Sam asked with a groan.

" Yep pretty much!" Dean grinned and began his story, "Once there was a small reindeer by the name of Rudolph.."

Cas smiled as he sipped his eggnog and listened to the story of a red nosed reindeer whose nose could glow.


	24. Cold December Nights

**Written by Me. Tumblr: Iron-Frosted-Fiction**

**Sorry for putting this up so late. It didn't want to upload apparently an dI was unaware that this did not go up. The final chapter will probably be a few days because the other two have not finished writing their parts**

* * *

A cold breeze blew through the bunker. It seemed to be the coldest night that winter had to offer and all of the occupants of the bunker were curled in their sheets fast asleep. All except one occupant who shivered from the breeze creeping under his door. While the bunker was designed brilliantly to trap or keep out all sorts of things that go bump in the night, the ventilation was lacking. A certain dark haired angel with an antipathy for cold weather happened to have the coldest room in the bunker.

He tried pulling the blankets tighter around him but nothing seemed to be helping. Slowly he let his stocking covered feet touch down to the floor and he crept off of the bed and out of the room. Just down from his room he could see Dean's door slightly ajar. He tightened the blankets around his shoulder and walked quietly to the room. Peeking his head in he could faintly see his hunter sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake the man Castiel let out a sigh and closed the door gently before turning to the kitchen.

Castiel remembered the warming effects of his favourite chocolatey drink and could really use it in this moment. He pulled the contents from the cupboard as he warmed up the milk. He looked around himself and added an extra scoop of chocolate when he knew there were no prying eyes. He smiled to himself and made his way to the living room where, with a flick of his hand, a fire roared to life. The angel sat as close as he could to the warm flames. He hummed in content as he started to regain feeling in his toes.

Castiel turned when he heard a rustling behind him. He found Dean standing behind him with a small groggy smile. Castiel held the blanket open for Dean and the men sat next to Cas, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist. Cas leaned into Dean's warm body. Dean chuckled and took a sip from Castiel's hot chocolate.

"Cas, you're freezing," Dean speculated.

"It is worse in my bedroom," Castiel grumbled softly.

"Ah, we still haven't gotten around to fixing the heating problem," Dean mentally slapped himself. "How about you stay in my room?" Dean gave a small smile.

Cas' eyes widened as he sipped his coffee. While he enjoyed having his own room he knew how much the older Winchester cherished having that special place for himself even more. To be invited to stay even the night in Dean's sanctuary made Castiel ecstatic. The angel nodded and quickly finished his drink. He let the blanket fall from his shoulders as he set the cup onto the mantle and put the fire out. Dean gave a soft chuckle and wrapped the blanket back around Cas' shoulders and led the angel to his room.

Dean pulled the covers up and patted the spot on the bed next to where he slid onto the bed. Cas crawled under the covers and lay his head on Dean's chest. Dean chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the angel. He gently kissed the angel's hair and puleld the covers up around them. Castiel sighed happily at the warmth.

"Good night, Cas," Dean whispered.

"Good night, Dean."


End file.
